El Chalet
by Sabastu
Summary: Una pareja recién casada llega a un viejo chalet a disfrutar de su último día de luna de miel, pero lo que jamás esperaron era que tal lugar no estuviese tan solitario como parecía. [AU] [JERZA] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! TToTT)9 Especial para la semana de Halloween.
1. Arribando

Una treceava historia para la semana de Halloween.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **+|+ El Chalet +|+**

 **[+]**

 **+| Arribando |+**

* * *

Llevaban cuatro horas de retraso según su plan de viaje.

Se suponía que antes de anochecer estarían en el viejo chalet que su cuñada Ultear les había prestado, en las afueras de la ciudad de Fiore, pero claro, habían pasado esa semana de Luna de Miel paseando entre las maravillas arquitectónicas de Crocus, los balnearios de aguas termales y por supuesto, mucho de su tiempo lo pasaron en la cama y entre las sabanas.

¿Y quién podía culparlos?

La hermosa mujer pelirroja que hacía de copiloto en este momento era el amor de la vida y la tentación más grande del hombre de cabello azulado que la mantenía sujeta de la mano mientras conducía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Desde niños habían sido amigos, de adolescentes sus sentimientos fueron mutando y aunque a los catorce, y aún sin confesarse _―o si quiera entender realmente―_ lo que sentían, tuvieron que separarse cuando la madre del peliazul se cansó de ser golpeada y abusada por su pareja, escapando de Rosemary de pronto y sin avisar a nadie junto con su hijo, luego, la pelirroja había dejado esa ciudad para vivir con su abuela al morir su padre. Siete años después se habían encontrado de nuevo en la universidad de Magnolia mientras entraban a su último semestre de la carrera de ciencias forenses. No había mejor profesor que Gildarts Clive y ambos decidieron especializarse con él.

 _El destino siempre se encarga de todo._

Apenas entró la pelirroja a la clase lo reconoció, no por su inconfundible cabello, como en el caso de él con ella, sino por el tatuaje en el rostro.

Cuando eran niños,y buscaban aislarse de los diferentes tipos de abandono en el que vivían, habían visto ese diseño en uno de los libros favoritos de la difunta madre de la mujer y la pelirroja le había contado que su mamá encontró ese libro en una de las tantas excavaciones arqueológicas a las que había ido, y que según la tradición de los Etheranos, ese diseño en específico era la representación del destino. La mujer amaba esa historia en particular por ser la favorita de su madre, se la contaba siempre en las pocas ocasiones en las que la veía, y también fue la última que le contó antes de morir.

 _Y ahí estaba él…_

Siete años después y con ese diseño tatuado en el rostro. Cuando salieron de la clase y él la esperó, saludándola con un simple _"Tanto tiempo, Scarlet"_ fue como si los años no hubiesen pasado, ella le preguntó por el tatuaje y él ― _avergonzado y tímido_ ― le confesó que se lo hizo cuando volvió a Rosemary y no la encontró. **―¿Por qué rojo?** ―preguntó la mujer y el hombre estiró su mano, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo besó antes de hablar― **No es rojo, es escarlata…**

Desde ese momento las cosas habían quedado claras para ambos.

Se amaban.

 _¿Desde adolescentes? ¿Desde niños? ¿Desde antes? ¿En otro vida?_

No lo sabían. Pero era lo que era.

Luego de allí comenzaron a salir, se confesaron, se separaron, y volvieron a juntarse.

 _Lo típico entre los enamorados._

Pero finalmente, tres años después de re encontrarse por cosa del destino, se habían casado, y estaban en su penúltimo día de permiso para su Luna De Miel, por esa razón se habían devorado el uno al otro apasionadamente y sin descanso, y finalmente, justo esa mañana, retozaron tanto en la cama que no se dieron cuenta que las horas pasaban aunque para ellos estuviese paralizado el tiempo.

 _Y esa era la razón de su retraso._

― **¿Crees que lleguemos antes de que oscurezca?** ―le preguntó la mujer al hombre.

― **Sí, faltan menos de dos horas para llegar, Erza. No podremos ir al lago hoy pero ya lo haremos mañana, estoy seguro de que encontraremos en que entretenernos hasta la mañana** ―le sonrió travieso y ella se sonrojó.

― **Jellal, ¿acaso no te cansas?**

― **No ¿Tú sí?**

Ella se mordió el labio, no respondió y miró sonrojada hacía el frente, dónde el sol ya se ocultaba.

― **¡Jajajaja! Lo sabía, tu tampoco te cansas** ―ella sonrió divertida mientras el claudicante sol terminaba de ocultarse y el brillo de sus rayos se perdía en el horizonte, dejando el hermoso bosque de árboles de hoja perenne en una oscuridad natural.

De pronto, como si el sol se hubiese llevado toda la energía junto con sus cálidos rayos, el auto se detuvo.

― **¿Qué sucede?** ―preguntó la mujer con tranquilidad― **Y sí la respuesta es** _ **"Nos quedamos sin gasolina"**_ **te juro que te pido el divorcio aquí mismo.**

― **Entonces jamás me oirás decir eso…** ―le contestó el hombre divertido. La mujer abrió los ojos alarmada y se fijó en el panel de control del auto, respiró aliviada al ver que la aguja marcaba casi el tanque lleno, el hombre le dio un golpecito en la frente para llamar su atención― **¿De verdad creíste que cometería ese error?** ―le miró falsamente indignado.

― **Bueno, te pasó cuando visitamos a Juvia y a Gray hace seis meses.**

― **¡Hey! Eso fue culpa tuya también, ¿Quién fue la que me metió en el auto por qué estaba desesperada por llegar a tiempo al hospital para ver al pequeño hijo de ese par?**

― **Igual es tu deber mantener tu auto con el tanque lleno, yo lo hago con el mío.**

― **Asume tus culpas, Erza... No es un buen ejemplo para nuestros pequeños ahijados…** ―la miró seriamente apelando a la rectitud de carácter de su esposa.

― **Bien, bien…** ―aceptó con un mohín infantil al ver perdido el debate― **pero valió la pena, el pequeño Silver nos estaba esperando** ―con un brillo de emoción miró al hombre, ella no veía la hora de tener a su propio hijo. Ambos soñaban con ello, estaban decididos a darles el amor de padres que ellos ― _por distintas circunstancias_ ― no recibieron.

― **Y ver a Gray desmayado también valió la pena…** ―ambos rieron mientras los sonidos del bosque daban la nota musical de la noche que acaba de cernirse sobre ellos.

El hombre se bajó del auto y abrió la tapa delantera para revisar el motor, el aceite, el carburador, y la batería. Nada. Todo estaba en orden y aún así el carro no encendía, si había algún problema no lo podía saber y menos con la tenue luz que le daba el teléfono que su esposa sostenía mientras el revisaba. **―Erza, ¿Quieres revisar tú? No encuentro nada, tal vez tú si veas algo…** ―la mujer le pasó el teléfono al peliazul y comenzó la revisión pero llegó a la misma conclusión―. **Nada. No veo ningún problema ¿Tal vez sean los circuitos de transmisión del motor, no?**

― **Es probable, pero en esta oscuridad no podemos arreglarlo** ―el hombre miró el móvil y suspiró―. **Ni siquiera hay señal en esta zona…**

― **Yo tampoco tengo señal** ―respaldó la mujer al sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón― **¿Qué hacemos?**

El hombre se pasó la mano por la nuca y luego miró al cielo y sonrió **―Al menos es una noche casi totalmente despejada… ¡Wow! El cielo es maravilloso lejos de la ciudad…**

La pelirroja miró al cielo y sonrió encantada, las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad nada usual para ellos que vivían en la ciudad y que mayoritariamente estaban en misiones de campo viendo al suelo, recogiendo pruebas o en los laboratorios de ciencias forenses.

 _Esas estrellas en el nocturno cielo eran un espectáculo maravilloso y puro…_

― **Es precioso…** ―sintió los brazos de él abrazarla por la espalda y se recostó en el pecho del hombre.

― **Las estrellas, tú y ese anillo que indica que eres mía y yo soy tuyo… Nada puede ser mejor que esto…** ―le susurró al oído.

― **No necesitas del anillo para que sea así…** ―le contestó ella entre risas por las cosquillas que le hacía en el cuello con los labios.

― **Pero es efectivo para mantener a indeseables apartados de mi belleza escarlata…**

― **¡Jajajaja! Celoso…**

― **Culpable…** ―con sutileza giró a la mujer en sus brazos y la besó con ternura―. **Sabes, los hombres sanos siempre fantasean con hacer** _ **cosas**_ **al aire libre…** ―el tono que usó le dejó claro a la mujer a qué tipo de _cosas_ se refería.

― **¿Cómo lo que hicimos al acampar en las montañas de Oak?**

― **Pero estábamos en una tienda de campaña, ahora no tenemos una…** ―subió los labios a la oreja de ella y atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes mientras sus manos apretaban la fina cintura de ella.

― **P-pero…** ―intentando controlar su respiración habló la mujer― **tenemos el auto…**

― **Eso ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces…** ―le susurró al oído mientras metía sus dedos bajó la blusa de su hermosa esposa, la mujer no pudo responder porque se concentró en devolver el demandante beso húmedo de su esposo, sujetándolo del cuello y atrayéndolo a ella, y cuando las lenguas comenzaron una particular y placentera lucha, la mujer dio un brinquito y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del hombre mientras este pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos bajo el trasero de ella para mantenerla en esa posición en tanto buscaba un árbol en que apoyarse para seguir con lo que se venía…

Pero justo en ese momento un trueno y una fuerte luz los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

― **¿U-un trueno?** ―preguntó con la respiración agitada el peliazul.

― **P-arece que está p-por llover…**

― **Estamos en primavera.**

― **Pues lluvia de primavera será…** **Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana aquí, espero que no sea una lluvia muy fuerte…**

― **No, tenemos una mejor opción** ―el hombre miró hacia el cielo, solo habían un par de nubes grises― **En auto estamos a veinte kilómetros del chalet pero a píe entre los senderos es más rápido, estamos a un kilómetro y medio de ahí, podemos ir caminando.**

― **¿Sabes llegar?**

― **Por supuesto, Erza… ¿Quién conducía?** ―puso los ojos en blanco, se dirigió al auto, sacó un mapa de la guantera y lo extendió sobre el capo del oscuro vehículo― **Estamos aquí…** ―señaló una arboleda con un lago en medio― **y tenemos que ir aquí** ―apuntó a un claro con un edificio al medio― **nos queda alrededor de un kilómetro en dirección nordeste y luego medio kilómetro al este…**

― **¿Y el nordeste queda en….?** ―interrogó con la ceja alzada y él le señaló el cielo― **Grand Chariot está allí, y siempre apunta al norte** ―el hombre se quitó su reloj y lo colocó sobre el mapa, apuntando el doce en la dirección de la constelación― **Y allá está el nordeste** ―señaló con su mano a un sendero a unos diez metros delante de ellos.

― **Vaya, pensar que tu fanatismo por las estrellas sería tan útil. Debió dedicarse a astrónomo, señor Fernandes…**

― **Lo pensé, pero al final lo veía más como una pasión que como un trabajo, señora Fernandes. ¿Pero entonces quien sería el mejor forense de Magnolia?** ―añadió socarrón.

― **Pues seguiría siendo yo** ―contestó ella haciendo que el peliazul aguantara una carcajada mientras ella se dirigía al maletero del auto, ambos eran considerados una autoridad en el campo, ambos habían ganado numerosos premios por libros publicados, ambos tenían el puesto compartido y ambos les encantaba competir entre ellos―, **será mejor que llevemos la comida y una maleta de ropa, mañana podremos arreglar el auto y llevar lo demás.**

― **Sí, jefa…** ―y con un saludo militar se acercó al auto a abrir el maletero.

― **¿Llevamos también los libros?** ―preguntó ella indecisa al ver las tantas maletas que ella siempre preparaba cuando viajaban, se inclinó en el auto y sacó un bolso pequeño―. **El botiquín está aquí y me parece que hay un par de linternas ¿Crees que haya electricidad allí?**

― **Noup… además no necesitarás entretención adicional, eso déjaselo a tu entregado esposo…** ―y le dio una nalgada a la mujer mientras sacaba la maleta más pesada que contenía la comida y la ponía en el suelo.

― **Eres un…** ―molesta y avergonzada intentó golpearlo en el pecho pero él la tomó de la mano, la apegó a él y le dio un beso.

― **Un enamorado, lo confieso…** ―cuando la besó de nuevo y ella se apretó contra él oyeron otro trueno caer― **Hmmp…** ―suspiró con pesar el hombre al dejar los suaves labios de su esposa― **parece que no tenemos tiempo…**

La mujer asintió, tomó la otra maleta más pequeña, y luego su bolso de mano del asiento del copiloto, el hombre también tomó su maletín y cerró el auto con seguro **―Dudo que pase algún alma más por aquí, pero de verdad espero encontrarlo en la mañana** ―la mujer le sonrió divertida y comenzaron a caminar entre los senderos, dos veces tuvieron que detenerse a revisar el mapa con ayuda del reloj y las estrellas, y cuando llegaron a un solitario sendero sin salida ya las nubes tapaban por completo el cielo.

― **Jellal… ¿Estamos perdidos?** ―preguntó en un suspiro la mujer

― **No, no lo estamos.**

― **Jellal, admítelo, igual no es como que haya alguien al que preguntar direcciones y termines con tu ego masculino dañado…**

― **Erza, no estoy perdido…**

― **¡Ajaaa…! ¿En dónde estamos?** ―ni se molestó en retarlo con la mirada, estaba tan oscuro que apenas veían frente a ellos, en su lugar le apuntó la cara con la linterna― **Responda con la verdad…**

― **Ahora estoy en una sala de interrogación** ―la señaló a su vez con la linterna.

― **No sabes dónde estamos…**

― **Estamos en un sendero, en un bosque…**

― **Jel…** ―un fuerte viento los interrumpió y las hojas de árboles que trajo consigo les hizo dar varios pasos atrás y taparse la cara con los brazos― **¡Kyaaaaa!**

― **¿Kyaaa?** ―pensó extrañado el peliazul. Nunca en su vida había escuchado ese grito tan adorable y tierno en su esposa _«Excepto mi nombre, claro»_ se corrigió mentalmente _―_ **¿Erza estás bien?** ―señaló con la linterna donde antes estaba su esposa, pero ya no estaba― **¡Erza! ¿Estás bien?**

― **Algo así…** ―escuchó la voz de la mujer lejana y se encaminó a ella― **cuidado con el…**

Muy tarde. Su esposo caía por la misma colina por la que se resbaló ella.

― **Auch… ¡Demonios!**

― **¿Estás bien?**

― **Sí, ¿Tú?**

― **También, de hecho fue divertido** ―rió al ver la cara de él de _"Ni en joda eso fue divertido"―_ **Y… encontré el chalet, aunque parece más una mansión…**

El hombre miró donde la mujer le señalaba, una edificación antigua de piedra sólida y detalles en mármol blanco de la época victoriana, techo alto e inclinado. Desde donde estaban podían vislumbrar dos habitaciones en la parte baja y unas tres en la alta sin contar el altillo. Un pequeño jardín descuidado lo rodeaba y una fuente seca y llena de moho con una estatua de de lo que alguna vez fue una niña jugando con una muñeca terminaba de decorar el paisaje.

― **No pensé que fuese un lugar así, parece caro… y creo que Ultear nos lo prestó para ahorrarse pagar la limpieza. Tu hermana no deja de sorprenderme con su capacidad de manipular a su conveniencia a la gente ¿Lo habías visto antes?** ―suspiró derrotada.

― **Es mi** _ **media**_ **hermana… y no, Ultear lo compró hace pocos meses** ―enfatizó el _media_ y la pelirroja supo que su marido estaba un poco molesto, Ultear le encantaba jugarle ese tipo de bromas desde que la madre de él se había vuelto a casar y ellos se habían convertido en familia.

― **Bueno, no está mal… Tal vez por dentro esté mejor. ¿Vamos?**

No tuvo que esperar que él se decidiese, las primeras gotas de lluvia los encaminaron con premura a la entrada empedrada del chalet, subieron los cuatro escalones y se detuvieron en el corredor entechado de la entrada, con reticencia el hombre miró la puerta de caoba **―No creo que este sea el lugar…**

― **¿Qué?**

― **Caímos por el lado oeste y estoy seguro que aún nos quedaban unos trecientos metros hacia el este.**

― **¡Oh, vamos Jellal! Eso no lo sabías porque estabas perdido.**

― **No, no lo estaba…**

La mujer elevó los brazos al cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza **―¡Hombres! Pues bien, prueba la llave y ya está…**

El peliazul sacó las llaves de su pantalón y con escepticismo metió la llave y la giró, un click indicó que era la llave de esa puerta.

― **Te lo dije…** ―la mujer iba a entrar pero su esposo la detuvo― **¿Qué sucede?** ―observó como el arrugaba el entrecejo pero después negó con la cabeza.

― **Nada…** ―había sentido algo como una presencia al abrir la puerta, un sentimiento similar a cuando estaban en una escena del crimen y las piezas para resolver el delito habían sido removidas o limpiadas por el perpetrador. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar, no era momento para permitir que su lado de obseso a resolver enigmas tomase lo mejor de él, esta era su Luna de Miel y la disfrutaría con su hermosa esposa―. **Así no es como la esposa debe entrar a su casa…** ―se acercó a ella le quitó las maletas y las tiró adentro, luego se agachó, le puso una mano bajo los brazos y otra bajo las rodillas y la cargó al estilo princesa― **Listo, bienvenida a su casa temporal, mi señora…**

― **¡Oh, Jellal!** ―rió divertida― **Has hecho esto todos los días en el hotel…**

― **Y planeo seguir haciéndolo…**

― **Ay, por Mavis…** ―mientras suspiraba divertida y él cruzaba el umbral del chalet, un nuevo soplo de viento que trajo consigo gotas de la fría lluvia los golpeó, la pelirroja sintió un frío extremo cerca de su oreja, como si una exhalación hubiese sido soltada en ella, pero la suave voz que escuchó en medio de los aullidos del viento fue lo que mandó un escalofrió desde su oído hasta la punta de sus pies…

 _Él nunca me quiso…_

La puerta tras la pelirroja se cerró, la oscuridad rodeó a la pareja y la pelirroja intentó hablar pero no pudo…

… _Tampoco te querrá a ti._


	2. Diario I

**|+°° +O +°°+|**

* * *

 **03 de junio, 1873. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Mi señor esposo sigue evitándome, he de decir que me causa cierto regocijo, mi señora madre, que en paz descanse, se horrorizaría de tal pensamiento pero ella no vive con el monstruo con el que me ha tocado compartir lecho._

 _Nunca le amé y estoy segura que nunca lo haré. ¡Que la divina providencia se apiade de mí si llego a amarle alguna vez!_

 _Empero, lo que sé que llevo en mi vientre sí que le amo, pero no es por la semilla de él que está creciendo, sino por la semilla de mi verdadero amor._

 _Dentro de mí, y a pesar del dolor y el asco que sentí, agradezco que esa bestia con cuerpo de hombre me lastimase tanto en nuestra noche de bodas. La sangre que fluyó entre mis piernas por su rudeza y bestialidad durante la copulación obligatoria de mi nueva vida marital equivalió a la sangre de la virginidad y castidad que yo ya no poseía._

 _Estoy a salvo y mi retoño también._

 _La providencia nos guarde._

* * *

 **|+°° +O +°°+|**

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **|+°° +O +°°+|**

* * *

 **05 de Junio, 1873 Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _No tengo a nadie con quien hablar._

 _Sí no fuese por este diario me volvería loca. Es una bendición de nuestra señora de la esperanza Mavis, que al final mi señor esposo decidiese vivir en este apartado chalet proporcionado por mi dote, conozco cada recoveco y mi diario permanecerá a salvo, tanto por el escondite como por la factura del mismo, no lo podrá abrir aún si lo encuentra. Las dos llaves están bien escondidas. De igual modo estoy segura que piensa que soy una zafia analfabeta, pero mis señores padres me enseñaron las letras, los números y las ciencias básicas junto con las artes del canto, el baile y la etiqueta._

 _Además he notado que el trata de evitarme, en cuanto entro en esta habitación dedicada a las labores de dama, dejo de existir para él. Tal vez el cuadro de nuestra señora Mavis que cuelga en la pared de esta habitación me esté protegiendo._

 _Tengo miedo a ese demonio con aspecto de hombre. Cuando escribía las primeras líneas tuve que detenerme y esconder todo, un carruaje llegó con sendas maletas, por un momento mi corazón se regocijó de alegría pensando en que compañía venía en auxilio de esta soledad y cautiverio llamado matrimonio. Pero nadie vino._

 _He venido a escribir después de la cena. Mi señor marido me ha indicado que desde ahora debo de dormir en esta habitación en la que se supone solo debía bordar, dibujar y pintar mis cuadros por las tardes. Me ha prohibido estar en su presencia a menos que él sea quien me mande a llamar. Me he mostrado dolida, casi devastada, pero por dentro los ángeles han cantado en regocijo ante la buena nueva. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de la hija que crío para ser una dama complaciente._

 _También me ha prohibido subir al altillo que queda junto a su habitación, me ha dicho que permanecerá con llave y candado, inclusive ha mandado a llamar a un cerrajero en medio de la noche para sellar el lugar. Debo admitir que la curiosidad propia de mi género no puede apartarse de tal enigma, pero sí no satisfacerle es el precio a pagar para mantener lejos de mía ese hombre; pues, bienvenida sea esa pequeña inopia en mi vida._

 _Mas ahora debo retirarme a dormir, me ha dicho que no desea velas encendidas después de la cena y el baño nocturno. He de obedecerle para no sufrir con su presencia indeseable._

 _Pido a la providencia y a la Santísima Mavis su protección sobre mi persona y el retoño que crece en mí._

* * *

 **|+°° +O +°°+|**


	3. Descubriendo

**.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertence A Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **[++]**

 **Descubriendo**

* * *

Las luces se encendieron, y la oscuridad se apartó.

Cuando la pelirroja parpadeó notó el calor de los brazos de su esposo y se dio cuenta que ya podía hablar.

― **Vaya, es mejor de lo que pensábamos. Ultear ha sido muy amable** ―le habló su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― **Jellal… ¿Escuchaste lo que yo escuché?**

― **¿Mi comentario positivo a Ultear?** ―le sonrió divertido y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

― **Sí, eso…** ―decidió no decirle nada, su imaginación le estaba jugando en contra. Ella era una mujer de ciencia, no podía confundir el aullido del viento con la voz de una niña. Una niña que tenía parecida la voz de su pequeña ahijada Lami, la hija albina ojiverde de su casi hermana…

 _Pero la segunda voz…_

― **Y hasta está limpio…** ―la voz de su marido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le echó un vistazo al lugar.

― **¡Vaya!** ―admirada paseó la vista por el lugar. Los pisos eran de oscura madera, las paredes de piedra blanca que lo hacían parecer un viejo palacio, los muebles eran antiguos pero increíblemente bien conservados, eran una autentica obra de artesanos, rosas y hojas talladas con maestría los adornaban. La chimenea era enorme con enormes platones de plata brillante sobre ella y los candelabros que colgaban desde los altos techos lo hacían parecer un set de una película de época― **Tu medía hermana se lució…** ―le sonrió la pelirroja al azulado.

― **Mi hermana, dirás…** ―ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, cuando Jellal se molestaba con Ultear la llamaba _"Media hermana"_ pero cuando estaban de buenos términos la trataba como _"hermana"._

― **Tu hermana, sí… ¿Puedes bajarme?** ―le pidió mientras observaba unos cuadros en la pared, eran abstractos, pero parecían pintados por manos infantes.

― **No, la dama no bajará de mis brazos hasta llegar a la habitación.**

― **Suerte entonces…** ―le retó ella y le señaló los más de cincuenta escalones que daban a la segunda planta donde debía de estar la recamara principal. Escuchó a su esposo respirar hondo, pero inmediatamente inició la travesía. Una travesía en que la pelirroja disfrutó bastante, en especial los últimos escalones en que su marido se detuvo varias veces a recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente, al llegar al final de las escaleras, el pasillo se dividía en dos, al final de ambos pasillos se encontraban unas puertas dobles de fina madera de roble. A la izquierda se encontraba también la trampilla que llegaba al altillo, a la derecha no había nada. Su marido miró a ambos lados y se decantó por la izquierda, sin embargo ella lo detuvo cuando él estaba por abrir la puerta, sintió algo extraño crecer en ella a cada paso que daba su marido hacia ella, de pronto sintió una especie de desesperación **―¿Podemos ir a la otra?** ― casi le suplicó, el peliazul la miró extrañado pero asintió y se dirigió a la otra puerta.

― **Sé que tratas de probar mi condición física, pero ya te demostraré lo bien que estoy** ―le dijo con un tono seductor mientras abría las puertas dobles de la derecha y ella no pudo evitar reír, pero inmediatamente sintió un frío en su espalda.

… _o tal vez me quiso demasiado…_

De nuevo la voz de la niña, pero esta vez… no había viento.

― **Creo que esta no es la habitación principal** ―de nuevo la voz de su esposo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad en el momento que encendía las luces de la habitación

La mujer observó alrededor de ella, era una habitación elegante, pero parecía la habitación de una mujer joven, flores decoraban desde las cortinas hasta la cama, y un cuadro de la diosa Mavis estaba en una de las paredes, por alguna razón ese detalle la tranquilizó.

― **Está bien, Jellal… me gusta.**

― **Sí te parece bien…** ―el hombre levantó los hombros y la depositó suavemente en la cama― **y ahora…** ―se subió él también, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo y besando su cuello.

― **Jellal… J-Jellal… déjame bañarme primero…**

― **Luego…** ―gruñó él mientras le robaba más suspiros.

― **No, ahora…** ―rió ella divertida luego de morderle el labio al hombre.

― **Erza…** ―le reclamó el peliazul como un niño al que se le niega un dulce.

― **Jellal, pórtate bien…** ―le regañó ella con el dedo.

― **Okey…** ―suspiró resignado― **¿Puedo bañarme contigo?** ―preguntó entusiasmado de repente.

― **Nop, estoy segura que no me dejarás bañarme tranquila** ―se levantó con rapidez y corrió al baño antes de que a su amado y apasionado esposo se le ocurriera una estrategia para hacerla olvidar sus ganas de un baño.

 _Él era muy bueno en eso._

Al entrar al baño recordó que no llevaba ropa de cambió, pero al encender la luz se topó con la sorpresa de toallas limpias y dos albornoces de aspecto antiguo pero totalmente conservados y limpios― **Ultear de verdad pensó en todo** ―pensó feliz la pelirroja, después de todo cuando saliese del baño de nada le serviría la ropa.

 _Su marido se la quitaría de inmediato._

Se sonrojó divertida y se quitó los zapatos, la ropa y los zarcillos y los colocó en el lavabo de porcelana fina junto a la inmensa bañera blanca. Agradeció mentalmente la lacrima de agua caliente que estaba instalada, lo que menos que quería en ese momento era tener que ir olla por olla a calentar agua para llenar la tina. Una vez la tina se hubo llenado se sumergió en el agua caliente y dejó que su cuerpo se relajase, no es que esos días hubiese trabajado mucho, pero sin duda las apasionadas noches, tardes, madrugadas y mañanas con su marido la tenían un poco resentida en ciertas partes.

 _No que no disfrutase con ello, al contrario, disfrutaba y mucho._

Se pasó las manos por el cuerpo a falta de jabón de baño y luego se tapó la nariz y se sumergió, para mojar toda su cabellera, la restregó un poco y luego la dejó tranquila, no es como que pudiese hacer mucho más. El agua estaba tan deliciosa que se quedó tanto tiempo dentro que sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, y en ese momento decidió que era hora de salir, de hecho se sorprendió que Jellal no tirase la puerta abajo con todo lo que se había tardado _«O tal vez las macizas puertas de roble»_ se lo impidieron. Se levantó divertida, mientras el agua escurría de su desnudo cuerpo y una pequeña corriente de aire proveniente de la pequeña ventana a diez pasos de la bañera mandó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. La mujer temió escuchar la voz de nuevo y se quedó estática, pero al cabo de unos segundos se convenció de que estaba volviéndose paranoica, así que salió de la bañera y se encaminó donde estaba su ropa para ponerse al menos la interior. Al sacar el sostén del montoncillo que había hecho, sus zarcillos en forma de espadas cayeron al piso, uno hizo un sonido sordo, pero el otro extrañamente cayó mucho más lejos, cerca de la ventana.

 _Produciendo un sonido hueco._

Curiosa como era su naturaleza y con el refuerzo de su profesión, se encaminó a donde escuchó el sonido hueco, allí observó la tabla del piso donde cayó el zarcillo, se agachó y golpeó con los nudillos **―Hueco** ―susurró para sí, con la curiosidad bullendo aún más fuertemente en ella observó las vetas de la madera, se dio cuenta que no seguían el patrón que deberían― **tablón falso** ―sonrió emocionada. Ella sabía muy bien que las casas antiguas contaban con esos escondrijos secretos― **¿Qué tesoro encontraré?** ―con cuidado metió sus uñas en la división entre tablones, lentamente lo fue elevando y segundos después se vio recompensada cuando un pedazo del tablón se levantó, era un cuadrado perfecto y de una profundidad de cuatro dedos, parecía perfecto para esconder un joyero o un libro, pero lo único que encontró la pelirroja fue una cadena plateada con un dije de llave al final. La mujer lo levantó hasta sus ojos y luego volvió a colocar el piso falso, se acercó a la bañera que aún estaba llena y lavó el objeto, cuando lo sacó relucía como nuevo **―plata pura…** ―declaró la pelirroja, no tenía duda de eso, el objeto había estado en un lugar húmedo y aún así no presentaba muestras de oxidación. Emocionada se levantó y se puso el albornoz sin preocuparse de la ropa interior, quería mostrarle el descubrimiento a su marido.

Abrió la puerta.

― **Jellal…** ―De nuevo la habitación estaba a oscuras, la pelirroja imaginó que era cosa de ambiente para la noche de besos y caricias― **Jellal…** ―al no obtener respuesta se acercó despacio a la cama, donde la tenue luz de una de las ventanas altas dejaba ver una figura inmóvil acostada― **Jellal…** ―volvió a llamar a su marido pero no le contestó, inmediatamente sintió un miedo extraño y se apresuró a llegar a su lado― ¡ **Jellal…!** ―lo removió en la cama y lo escuchó bostezar.

― **Lo siento, cariño… creo que hoy si estoy cansado…**

La mujer suspiró aliviada y se regañó por asustarse ― **Está bien, Jel… descansa… nos queda tiempo mañana** ―la mujer le dio un beso suave en los labios, y sintió como las manos de él la rodearon, la subieron a la cama y la apegó a su cuerpo.

― **Mañana y toda una vida juntos después de eso…** ―susurró adormilado y le besó el húmedo cabello― **Te amo, Erza…** ―la abrazó y la pelirroja notó como se quedaba dormida al notar su cambio de respiración.

― **Te amo, Jellal…** ―la mujer cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, y abrazando a su esposo se quedó dormida, con el delicado colgante en su mano.

… _Y creyendo escuchar pasos cortos y rápidos fuera de esa habitación…_

* * *

 ** _._**


	4. Diario II

**.**

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **07 de Junio, 1873 Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Ayer la escritura me fue vedada, aunque lo más cercano a la realidad es decir que no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando en la mañana me levante, gracias a la misericordia de mi señora Mavis, y esperé a mi dama de compañía para que me asistiese con la rutina de baño y está nunca hizo acto de presencia me levanté indignada. Bajé a las cocinas y solo la vieja anciana encargada estaba, cuando le pregunté por mi doncella me contestó que mi señor marido había despedido a toda la servidumbre la tarde anterior, y que de hecho, ella, solo podía estar en la casa las horas necesarias para preparar los alimentos de los diferentes tiempos de comidas._

 _Indignada y aún con la ropa de cama, pero tapada pudorosamente con mi bata de suave seda azul, me he dirigido a la habitación de mi señor esposo, entré sin tocar debido al enojo y él me ha fulminado con la mirada. Más si embargo no reculé, yo era una dama criada en alta sociedad, sabía mis derechos como esposa y señora de la casa, uno de esos era mi dama de compañía. Cuando le he reclamado la afrenta, solo obtuve como respuesta una carcajada digna de un demonio del Tártaro, y cuando le pedí de nueva cuenta una explicación negándome a abandonar la habitación cuando me lo ordenó, se levantó de su escritorio, en donde observé estaba una de las grandes maletas que vi el otro día bajar del carruaje. Con calma espantosa se ha acercado a mí, como cuando una culebra hipnotiza a su presa, y con la misma vileza que esos sucios bichejos, me ha abofeteado, y tan fuerte, que terminé cayendo al piso y golpeándome la cabeza con la mesilla en donde toma su té a solas todas las tardes he terminado en la inconsciencia._

 _Ni que decir de que recobré la conciencia varias horas después y gracias al matasanos del pueblo, por supuesto que he terminado yo como la víctima, pero no de él, sino de mi propia torpeza, ya que mi señor esposo; siento que mi mano quema al llamarlo de tal manera, le ha dicho que yo he sido la mar de estúpida para tropezarme con mi bata de seda cuando le he ido a dar los buenos días y que terminé golpeándome en la mesilla._

 _¡Por Mavis bendita! Sí me criaron para ser una dama. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tropecé en mis dieciséis años de vida._

 _Mas sin embargo le he seguido la mentira, no soy tan ingenua para no darme cuenta que de desmentirlo me esperaría una golpiza. Y no puedo permitírmelo. Mi retoño crece en mí y no me puedo permitir ponerle en peligro, cuando nazca será mi único consuelo, y sospecho que será la única alegría en mi vida._

 _Mi cabeza aún duele y es hora de apagar la vela, no quiero darle motivos al demonio que vive dentro de mi señor esposo para que desate de nuevo su ira contra mí integridad._

 _Mavis bendita, no nos desampares._

* * *

 **|+°° +O +°°+|**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Observando

**.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **[+++]**

 **+| Observando |+**

* * *

Escuchó la voz de su esposo llamarla.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún estaba oscuro. Su marido respiraba tranquilo y ella sonrió al sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando en su mejilla. _«Seguro soñé con él»_ pensó con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que él no pudo estarla llamando.

Observó atentamente al hombre junto a ella, una sonrisa en sus labios, sus pestañas largas decorando sus parpados cerrados, su rostro tranquilo. Eran raras las ocasiones en que podía verle dormir, generalmente ella se dormía primero y cuando despertaba él ya estaba despierto.

 _Velando por ella._

Sintió algo frío en su mano y la abrió asustada, respiró aliviada al darse cuenta que era la cadenilla de plata que encontró en el baño. Levantó la mano para que le diera la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y mientras el dije de llave giraba, la luz le sacaba brillos plateados, se quedó hipnotizada viéndola girar, preguntándose si esa llave era más que un simple dije, si tal vez abría algo…

… _Está atrapada…_

De nuevo una voz, pero no la voz de una niña, sino la de una mujer.

Observó a todos lados y de nuevo a su marido, él seguía durmiendo tranquilo, el brillo de la llave se reflejó en un espejo creando una especie de haz luminoso que dio en el cuadro de la Diosa Mavis, tranquilizándola de nuevo.

 _Volviéndola a su razonamiento de mujer de ciencia._

Respiró tranquila y se dio cuenta que aún tenía el cabello húmedo al mismo tiempo que su estómago se quejó por la falta de alimento, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su peliazul y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer de su bolso. Con pasos cortos llegó a la puerta y sin un solo sonido la abrió, sorprendiéndose de que las bisagras no rechinaran a pesar de su antigua factura. Al llegar a las escaleras miró hacia la izquierda y la otra habitación llamó su atención, dio un paso hacia ella a pesar del escalofrío que sintió recorrerle.

 _Como hipnotizada por una fuerza extraña._

Al dar el segundo paso, la cadena de plata resbaló de su mano y cayó escaleras abajo, resonando como una campanilla al rebotar de escalón en escalón en la amplía escalera, su sonido reverberó en las macizas paredes de la silenciosa mansión antigua haciéndole sonar de repente como miles de campanillas sonando al unísono.

 _Haciendo a la mujer olvidar su cometido de ir hacia esa habitación…_

La pelirroja bufó por su torpeza y fue a buscarla.

Gateó por el frío suelo de madera buscando la dichosa cadena, la sala era oscura debido a que las ventanas permanecían cerradas. **―¡Auch! Aquí estás…** ―susurró victoriosa al encontrarla junto a una mesilla cerca de las escaleras luego de chocar la cabeza contra el filo del barandal― **Ya no volverás a escapar…** ―luego de sobarse la cabeza se colocó la cadenilla en el cuello con una sonrisa a pesar del frío que le provocó el primer contacto con su piel, sin embargo, un momento después el lugar en donde descansaba la misma en su desnuda piel se sintió cálido. Cuando su estómago gruñó de nuevo le restó importancia al tema y decidió buscar su bolso en donde tenía varias bolsas de snacks― **¿Dónde te tiró mi amado esposo?** ―preguntó la pelirroja al aire mientras se llevaba la mano a la llave de plata, recordando que él había tirado todo al entrar― **¿Dónde estará?**

… _No lo sé… él la escondió…_

No importa que tan de ciencia sea una persona. Cuando una voz afligida te contesta en medio de la sala de un antiguo chalet empiezas a sentir que no es solo la imaginación.

Precisamente la pelirroja empezó a preocuparse y respirando hondo caminó a pasos cortos hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz, al iluminarse el lugar sintió la tensión bajar pero no del todo, revisó la sala con ojo analítico y ubicó las maletas y su bolso, el cual tomó buscando su móvil― **sin batería…** ―revisó de nueva cuenta buscando su cargador pero no estaba, recordó que Jellal lo había utilizado en el auto **― tal vez el suyo aún esté cargado…** ―se levantó luego de tomar un chocolate y comenzar a comerlo. Mientras masticaba notó se nuevo los cuadros en la sala y curiosa se acercó a verlos. Eran cuatro, acomodados uno junto al otro como contando una historia.

Una historia incompleta e incomprensible.

 _De momento…_

― **¿Un niño?** ―miró el primero, usando un poco la imaginación parecía que el pequeño de camisa blanca y pantaloncillos negros extendía sus brazos a alguien que no estaba presente. El segundo cuadro también presentaba al niño, pero esta vez había alguien más, una mujer a quien la pelirroja le asignó el título de madre, en el tercero estaban el niño y la madre y una niña más, pero más pequeña que él primero y no tenía rostro. La cuarta era la más extraña de todas; ya no estaba el niño, ahora eran una niña de largo cabello negro y vestido blanco y la madre, parecían abrazadas y asustadas, una mancha negra estaba junto a ellas, la niña sin rostro de la tercera parecía tener una sonrisa en la cara, era pequeña, diminuta… pero era suficiente para causar una mala sensación a quien la viese.

 _Era una sonrisa de burla perversa…_

― **Y luego Jellal dice que mis dibujas asustan…** ―trató de bromear ella sola para quitarse la mala espina que sintió al ver el último cuadro. Miró de nuevo la secuencia sin entender la historia y luego de sentir una nueva corriente fría decidió alejarse de ellos mientras aún masticaba el chocolate― **¿Quién diablos colgaría esos cuadros?** ―se preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro mientras a paso rápido se encaminaba a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para bajar la tensión y el nudo que sintió en su garganta luego de quedarse viendo durante un rato más a la niña del último cuadro, apretó la llave con fuerza por la mala energía que le trasmitía esa sonrisa en una cara sin rostro― **cualquiera les escondería…**

… _Él les escondía, pero lo descubrí…_

De nuevo. Esa voz de nueva cuenta se dejaba escuchar.

Y ya no le cabía duda a la mujer. Le respondía sus preguntas. Tragó grueso con el sabor del chocolate aún en la boca, sin embargo eso no le ayudó en nada, decidió ignorar el nuevo conocimiento que había llegado a ella. Se encaminó con paso firme a la cocina y antes de llegar a ella se detuvo y respiró hondo mientras que por alguna razón se llevó de nuevo la mano a donde descansaba la llavecilla de plata que se colgó al cuello mientras un escalofrío macabro la llenaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza, haciendo trepidar todo su cuerpo en un cosquilleo de malas sensaciones.

No, ella no escuchaba voces.

No, no era la voz de una mujer.

No, no le respondía sus preguntas.

No, una niña no la veía con su vestido blanco sucio desde el umbral de la cocina.

NO.

… _Él me quería…_

Susurró la pequeña mientras elevaba su rostro hacia la pelirroja.

… _¡Él no debió quererla!…_

Gritó la voz de la mujer ausente.

La niña dio un paso antes de chocar su mirada con la de la pelirroja y justo en ese momento Erza abrió su boca para gritar…

… _Pero los ojos oscuros de la niña… no la dejaron…_

* * *

 _._


	6. Diario III

**.**

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **09 de Junio, 1873 Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _He tardado más en recuperarme de lo que creí posible. El golpe en la cabeza fue de contundencia y cuando deseaba levantarme los mareos acudían a mí haciéndome vomitar un par de veces, más sin embargo, bien dicen que la Providencia de mi bendita señora renacida Mavis está para los inocentes, y algo de provecho he obtenido debido a la calamidad de mi mal estado. Mi señor esposo ha decidido volver a poner a mi servicio a mi doncella de compañía, empero, ha sido muy claro en que después del té de la tarde, ella debe retirarse de su casa._

 _No sé qué causa indignación mayor, que decida dejarme sin mi dama de compañía en mis noches o que llamase a este chalet, dote de mi familia, como "SU" ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de decir "nuestro"._

 _¡Por la santísima Mavis, no lo puedo creer! Intenté enviar una carta a mis venerado Padre pidiéndole su pronta visita junto con mi bien amada Tía y el hombre que se dice mi esposo me ha impedido enviarla y le ha dado instrucciones ―bastante amenazantes por lo demás― al mensajero para que no acepte ninguna misiva de mi parte a menos que él dé su visto bueno antes._

 _¡Ha de creerse tremenda afrenta a mi dignidad e inteligencia!_

 _Me indigné tanto que no he puesto un píe en el comedor. ¿Y creéis que le importó? ¿Qué ha mandado a alguien a mediar por el perdón? Pues no, mi venerado diario, no lo ha hecho. Escribo estas líneas entre lágrimas creadas por mi enojo. ¡Que no piense ese hombre que hará de mí una muñeca sin orgullo!_

 _Mi reverenciada Mavis Altísima nos brinde el sustento necesario._

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **23 de Julio, 1873 Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Mi amado diario, como os he extrañado. El hombre que tengo por señor marido me ha incautado mis plumas y mi tinta. ¿Por qué? Me preguntáis mi amado refugio, pues no puedo sino contáoslo, sois mi oasis en este cautiverio…_

 _Al día siguiente de que me he negado tomar alimento alguno, el medico llegó y le ha dado la enhorabuena de mi embarazo. ¡Susto que me ha dejado mortalmente pálida! Yo que le creía un matasanos cualquiera pero se ha dado cuenta de mi estado rápidamente, me ha mirado a los ojos cuando mi marido le ha preguntado los días que llevo encinta, y como si viese un milagro obrado bajo la protección de mi bendita Diosa, el médico le ha dicho que debo de tener alrededor de una semana._

 _¡Una semana!_

 _¡Alabadle sus súbditos a la diosa de ojos color jade!_

 _Siendo en realidad mi estado una cantidad de días poco mayor a la de un mes, ha dicho una semana. Si mi señor esposo se hubiese enterado de la verdad me habría golpeado hasta morir, o peor aún, hasta que mi pequeño retoño se hubiese muerto para luego meter al propio dentro y entonces, lo aseguro con todo el dolor del mundo y con todo lo que tengo de orgullo, que yo misma habría matado a esa semilla aún a coste de mi propia vida._

 _De ahora en porvenir mis achaques mañaneros y mis mareos repentinos no tendrán que ser disimulados, y las enseñanzas para reducir el vientre que aprendí de mi amada y preocupada Tía a causa de la previsible ira de mi marido, no me serán más necesarias, mas debo decir que la sabiduría de las mujeres en el arte del engaño y el encubrimiento sorprenden hasta a mí persona. El conocimiento de mi Tía y; deduzco sin temor al fallo, de mi señora Madre también, asustaría hasta a mi propio y respetado Padre._

 _Pues bien, de vuelta al hilo, amigo mío. Luego el médico le ha dado una pequeña regañina por mi palidez y cuando mi marido le ha dicho que ha sido a causa de mi necedad de no cenar, el médico le ha retado en serio a mí esposo. ¡Santo varón! Pero lo que no sabía el inocente es que esa bienintencionada acción me costó el enojo de mi marido; quién, al retirarse el hombre de medicina, me ha sujetado con violencia de los hombros, para luego tirarme con furia salvaje a la cama. Temí lo peor cuando lo vi mirarme desde su altura, inclusive me tapé con premura los senos para evitarle tentaciones, pero el que se dice mi esposo y dueño me ha mirado con asco y se ha llevado toda cosa que pudiese causarme distracción amenazándome con retirarme hasta mis vestidos y zapatillas si me negaba a probar bocado de ahora en adelante._

 _De nueva cuenta he sido protegida por Mavis, ya que mi diario yacía en su lugar secreto y no lo ha descubierto cuando se llevaba de mi lado mis pequeñas distracciones. Y ese, mi amado amigo silencioso, ha sido el causante de nuestra larga separación._

 _Hoy vuelvo a ti, mi paciente amigo, gracias a que mis venerados Padre y Tía le han pedido en una carta y de manera solícita a mi esposo que desean mantener correspondencia con su amada hija y sobrina, y él, ha venido de mala gana a devolverme las cosas, exigiéndome escribirles y revisando a posterior cada uno de mis ornamentados y elegantes trazos._

 _Él piensa que me engaña, pero no lo ha hecho ni por un mísero momento, sé que no lo ha hecho para "no vetar a mis padre de mis suaves palabras de consuelo al dejar ir a una de sus hijas" como se ha justificado cuando le increpé del por qué su cambio de actitud. Sé que no desea atraer mucha atención sobre este chalet y por eso me ha permitido escribirles, él no desea que ellos se preocupen al punto de venir a visitarnos._

 _Escribo esto último luego de la cena, con la única ayuda de la luz de la luna._

 _Creo que lo que oculta en el altillo es la razón de su necesidad de mantener a todos lejos de este chalet. No sé qué es. Pero, lo que sea no debe de ser algo que una persona de moral deba enterarse._

 _Ruidos de inmoralidad vienen de esa lugar y llegan hasta mi habitación atormentando mí oído._

 _Mavis bendita… protégeme._

 _Protégenos._

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Decidiendo

**.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **[++++]**

 **+| Decidiendo |+**

* * *

Las luces parpadearon de manera repetitiva.

Luz. Oscuridad. Luz.

 _Oscuridad_ …

Sin siquiera poder gritar, la mujer de cabellera roja observó cómo ante sus ojos la figura de la niña de vestido blanco y larga cabellera negra que recién vislumbraba desaparecía de su vista.

 _De manera ilusoria, de manera fantasmal…_

Aún si poder hablar la mujer dio un paso atrás y respiró de manera profunda, no podía dejarse invadir por el pánico y mucho menos entrar en una crisis de nervios, lo que acababa de ver no era para nada normal, no era ilusión, no era algo que creaba una mente asustada y sugestionada por cuadros extraños y chalets antiguos. No. Lo sabía.

 _Era algo real._

Las luces parpadearon una vez más antes de quedar encendidas por completo de nuevo, y justo en ese momento la voz de la mujer mayor se escuchó nuevamente…

… _Él no lo sabía…_

La pelirroja apretó de nuevo la cadena en su mano y decidida habló mientras paseaba su mirada de un lado a otro buscando a la mujer que hablaba **―¿¡Quién no sabía!?**

… _Él…_

― **¿¡Qué no sabía!? ¿¡Quién es él!? ¿Quién eres tú!?**

… _No debía saberlo…_

― **¿¡Qué llegó a saber!? ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Respóndeme!**

… _Pero lo llegó a saber…_

― **¡Habla! ¡Responde! ―** miró a todos lados intentando buscar la fuente de la voz pero no había nada.

Y la voz no se escuchó más.

― **¿¡Qué diablos sucede en este lugar!?** ―frustrada se llevó la mano a su húmedo cabello y luego la bajó cerrando su puño con impotencia mientras cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos miró su mano y soltó un pequeño grito.

 _Su mano estaba llena de sangre._

Asustada se tocó con la otra mano el cabello buscando la herida que la hacía sangrar de esa manera pero no encontró nada, volvió a mirar su mano pensando que había sido de nuevo una manifestación de lo que sea que hubiese en ese lugar pero aún estaba manchada, se encaminó con rapidez a uno de los brillantes platones de plata de la chimenea a revisarse, y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

La sangre no manaba de su cabeza, sino de la llave que llevaba al cuello.

Asustada intentó quitarse la cadena pero le fue imposible, la cadena la quemó pero no por el calor sino con el frío de su temperatura, intentó calmarse de nuevo pero ver la llave sangrar y el rojizo liquido fluir de su cuello a su pecho y bajar cálida por su cuerpo no era una sensación que permitiese mantener la calma en ese momento. Respiró hondo una y otra vez al punto de que estaba más cercana de la hiperventilación que de la tranquilidad que buscaba, así que decidió utilizar otro recurso.

― **¿¡Qué me sucede!? ¿¡Qué le sucede a la llave!? ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?** ―intentó no sonar asustada pero falló en eso. Su voz sonaba en pánico a pesar de todo lo que hacía por calmarse.

La única esperanza que tenía era que la voz le respondiese.

… _Erza… Erza…_

Escuchó una voz, pero no era la de la mujer ni la de la niña. No. Era una voz cálida que la llenaba de seguridad y que ella conocía muy bien. Era la voz de su esposo. Se calmó al recordar que no estaba sola en ese lugar y decidió ir hacia donde él dormía aún. Decidida se encaminó a las escaleras, pero antes de pisar siquiera el primer escalón la voz de la mujer volvió a hacerse presente.

… _Yo no tenía a nadie más…_

La pelirroja se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la mujer y como si una fuerza la obligase, volteó su rostro de nuevo a las pinturas, allí ya no estaban las que había visto hacía un momento, en lugar de esas escenas pintadas con manos infantiles se encontraban nuevos dibujos, y no eran trazos infantiles, eran trazos adultos, de quien sabía dibujar bastante bien.

― **¿Qué quieres de mí?** ―aún sentía la cálida sangre manar de la llavecilla de plata y bajar por su cuerpo.

… _Encuéntrala, está asustada…_

― **¿Qué debo encontrar?**

… _A mi pequeña…_

― **¿Tú pequeña? ¿Tu hija?**

De nuevo la voz se acalló. Suspirando la pelirroja se dirigió a las pinturas y con ojo analítico las observó.

En la primera estaba pintada la parte frontal de la mansión, en ella se encontraba una mujer muy joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años y por la forma en que se tocaba el vientre imaginó que estaba embarazada, en esa época ― _o al menos en la que se reflejaba por el vestuario que llevaba la mujer de la pintura_ ―, era normal que a esa edad las mujeres estuviesen casadas y esperando un hijo. Lo más extraño era la expresión de la joven, parecía feliz pero a la vez se vislumbraba miedo en la mirada plasmada en la pintura. La segunda pintura era más extraña aún, la mujer joven veía con tristeza al niño tomado de su mano, mientras una sombra oscura parecía vigilarlos desde una de las ventanas del altillo. La tercera tenía en primer plano una muñeca en el césped junto a la fuente de la entrada, y a la pelirroja le recordó la niña sin rostro de la pintura infantil que estaba antes, esta tampoco tenía expresión y lo más relevante en ella era su cabello blanco, y, más atrás de esa muñeca se veía a la madre joven llorando, pero el niño ya no aparecía en esta. La cuarta, Erza no soportó verla por mucho tiempo… la muñeca estaba rota en el césped, pero a pesar de ser una muñeca parecía sangrar y reía, o eso parecía por su expresión, mientras que la madre joven abrazaba algo en su regazo con las manos llenas de sangre y la sombra en el altillo aparecía de nuevo pero esta vez no era oscura era roja.

Todo el cuadro parecía indicar violencia y muerte…

 _Era abrumante._

Como las escenas de crimen que tantas veces había visto la pelirroja.

 _Y fue así que llegó a una conclusión._

No sabía nada de experiencias paranormales, y hasta hacía unos minutos no creía realmente en fantasmas o espíritus, pero sí algo conocía en su vida, eso era el resolver crímenes. En ese viejo chalet había ocurrido un crimen, o tal vez varios, aún no lo sabía con seguridad pero estaba segura de algo, alguien clamaba por justicia, alguien quería contar una verdad, alguien imploraba que la verdad se conociese pero ante todo…

 _Alguien deseaba encontrar lo más importante para ella…._

― **¡Te ayudaré!** ―habló la mujer de cabellera rojiza con los ojos brillando con decisión― **Dime que necesitas que encuentre… ¡Háblame!**

Nada. De nuevo el sonido de la noche la envolvió.

― **¡Háblame!** ―una idea cruzó por su cabeza y tomó la sangrante llave plateada en su mano y se la llevó cerca de su rostro mientras murmuraba― **Te ayudaré… háblame…**

… _Entonces se testigo de lo que yo viví…_

Contestó la voz.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó laxo al frío suelo de madera.

… _Y la mujer se vio envuelta en una completa oscuridad…_

* * *

 _._


	8. Diario IV

**.**

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **07 de setiembre, 1873. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _¡Ese hombre no puede ser más que un demonio reencarnado del mismísimo Tártaro!_

 _Que mi señora misericordiosa me perdone por mencionar la oscuridad del abismo en donde se encuentra su santísimo nombre escrito pero no hay otra manera de describirle. Si bien se había mostrado tolerante conmigo y mi estado de preñez, de pronto se ha vuelto irascible. Cuando le he ido a pedir pinturas para continuar con una de las pocas entretenciones en esta prisión llamada hogar se ha molestado tanto que me levantó la mano pero se contuvo en el último momento y no se ha atrevido a golpearme; probablemente porque desea a su heredero y soy la que lo lleva en el vientre. ¿Qué haría si supiese que no es de él? A veces me detengo a pensar en esas vicisitudes debido a mis pocas distracciones en esta obligatoria soledad y llego a la conclusión de que en realidad no le importaría en lo más mínimo, y aunque él me crea una mujer ignorante sé la razón._

 _La herencia de su padre solo podrá obtenerla de tener un heredero._

 _Mi amada Tía me lo ha confiado una semana antes de la boda cuando le conté con desespero lo de mi embarazo, fue en ese momento que a ella se le ocurrió lo del encubrimiento y me encomendó a mi Señora Mavis. Las mujeres son tan subestimadas en este mundo de varones que obtienen como ventaja la fácil obtención de información relevante, misma que se extiende como un bulo entre los cotilleos del té de la tarde o en las mañanas con los sastres y vestuaristas. Sí tan solo fuésemos más decididas estaríamos en las mismas condiciones que los hombres._

 _Pero mi querido diario, me he alejado del tema principal y comencé a elucubrar ensoñaciones de un mundo más justo y benévolo, y no uno en que una mujer deba casarse por obligación y ser sometida a la voluntad de otro ser en un negocio llamado matrimonio ya que el termino esclavitud es menos estético para la sociedad, tal vez ha sido porque estos pensamientos de días más justos es lo único que me da fuerzas para mantenerme con vida en éste encierro, mis sueños, mis escritos, mis pinturas. La belleza en medio de la soledad._

 _Pero como os venía contando, mi fiel amigo, cuando le he reclamado con acritud que no me había entregado la tinta que le solicitase hacía un par de días, hizo amago de golpearme pero se contuvo, sin embargo, en su lugar ha puesto una sonrisa propia de una bestia rabiosa y me ha dejado de píe en su despacho y se ha dirigido con calma repugnante a mis aposentos ¿y qué ha hecho el muy réprobo, me preguntáis…? Esa criatura mal llamada hombre ha tomado mis hermosos cuadros llenos de colores vivos de mis memorias infantiles llenas de alegría y les ha hecho pedazos con un odio tan palpable que estuve a punto de vomitar al verle, luego; como si fuese poco, les ha tirado en la chimenea, se ha llevado mis demás materiales y me ha dicho que lo siguiente que haría sería cortarme las manos._

 _¡Me ha dejado sin mi arte! ¡Oh, le maldije y le maldigo setenta y siete veces siete! ¡Maldito anatema! ¡Que llegue a sufrir la más grande de las aflicciones!_

 _Empero, no logrará quebrar mi espíritu, ese arte que plasmaba en los cuadros venía de mí y es dentro mío donde está aún, y es el amor a mi arte quien me ha obligado a actuar como una vil ladrona y la razón por la que he podido contaros mis desventuras, amigo mío._

 _Gracias a las misivas que me obliga a escribir―siendo estás las únicas veces que me permite entrar a su despacho para escribir a mi Padre y Tía― he logrado despojarle de tres de sus barras de tinta. Las escondí en mi corsé después de envolverles en mi pañuelo de seda y lo hecho prácticamente en sus narices sin siquiera levantar sospechas. De nueva cuenta el que subestime a mi género me ha permitido superarle una vez más con mi astucia. Al llegar a mi habitación, luego que el usase uno de sus usuales epítetos barbáricos en contra de mí persona con una sonrisa en la cara, he venido a contarte todo; y lo hago, ya no desde la comodidad de mi bureau o de mi suave cama, no, sino desde el frío suelo de mi pieza de baño. A puerta cerrada. Una puerta que necesitaría media docena de hombres para echarle abajo y por lo cual me daría tiempo de esconderte en mi lugar secreto junto con las tintas y la pluma que fabriqué con las que tomé de la gallina que hace unos días la anciana cocinera utilizó para el pastel de pollo que tanto ama el hombre al que debo encarar sin escupirle el rostro a diario._

 _¡Ay, si supiese el infeliz!_

 _A veces deseo decírselo para que sepa el grado de su imbecilidad, pero me contengo al pensar lo que su bruto ser podría hacer contra mi retoño que crece más y más en mí._

 _¡Cuánto añoro tenerte en brazos, mi bien! ¡Eres lo único que me anima a vivir!_

 _Mi Señora de la Luz y amada Mavis… ¡Vela por nosotros!_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 _ **13 de Noviembre, 1873. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**_

 _Juro que no entendía como una persona puede desear matar a otra hasta que conocí a la bestia con la que me desposé. ¿Y cómo no odiarle? ¿¡Cómo no hacerlo cuando me ha dejado en cama casi a punto de perder a mi retoño!?_

 _Un mes y cuatro días he estado al borde de perder a la única luz de mi vida por su causa, el maldito vejado se ha molestado por causa de terceros y cuando me ha visto subiendo con dificultad las gradas ha sonreído como un poseso y me ha empujado escaleras abajo, sé muy bien que la maldita escoria ―a falta de un epíteto más brutal escojo éste― se ha arrepentido de inmediato, no por mí. No. Sí ya os he dicho que le repugna mi presencia. Ni la gran Mavis podría llenar de luz tan pútrido ser. Sino porque el muy cretino ha recordado que dentro mío lleva la única posibilidad de heredar algo de la gran fortuna de su padre. ¡Oh, que Mavis me perdone! Pero por un momento, por una fracción de tiempo tan ínfima que casi no noté, deseé que así fuese para verle sufrir un poco de lo que yo he sufrido, y luego… luego yo misma acabaría con mi vida para traerle, no dolor con mi muerte; que no le causaría en absoluto, pero si deshonra y vergüenza para que tal vez al final él decidiese hacer lo mismo y librase a este mundo de su asquerosa y repugnante presencia._

 _Mas ahora estoy fuera de peligro gracias a la partera del pueblo, que no es otra que nuestra anciana cocinera, pero lo verdaderamente importante es que mi luz, mi vida, mi amor creciente está a salvo dentro de mí. Sé que fue Mavis quien me permitió la lucidez de proteger mi vientre mientras caía por la escalera. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo…_

 _Mavis, amada diosa. Guárdanos._

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 _ **17 de Diciembre, 1873. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**_

 _¡Oh, el asco en mi es tan inmenso que ya no tengo más que vomitar!_

 _Cuando escuché una vez ese dicho que dicen de que hay ocasiones en que es mejor el no saber, nunca le creí, siempre he sido fiel en el camino de evitar la ignorancia, pero ahora entiendo en parte la sabiduría detrás del dicho. Debo confesarlo a alguien, pero no puedo más que contároslo a vos mi silencioso amigo, mi única compañía…_

 _Hoy en la mañana he descubierto el secreto en el altillo ¡Oh, mi curiosidad innata! Bien dicen que es la maldición de las mujeres, pero me parece que es innato en el mismo humano, en especial si por meses has escuchado pasos en lo alto de lo que debería llamarse hogar y además gemidos enfermizos en las noches. No he podido contenerme y ante el descuido repentino de la escoria que tengo por marido, de no cerrar su despacho al ir a atender un negocio en el pueblo, he entrado yo, ―con la misión de robar tinta para mi única entretención―, y al abrir la gaveta donde guarda las tintas, he encontrado la llave del altillo oculta entre un libro que he botado al sujetarme de uno de los estantes para ayudarme a levantarme a mí misma debido a mi abultado vientre. Mi corazón se aceleró y no pude evitar tomarla y a sabiendas de que la bestia tardaría sus buenas tres horas en regresar, me he decidido a subir._

 _¡Mavis bendita, tal vez no debiste darme fuerzas para hacerlo!_

 _Al subir ―con la dificultad propia de una criatura por nacer en el vientre― me encontré con las maletas que vi bajar aquel día del carruaje, me acerqué a una y la abrí, sorprendiéndome de que no tuviesen un seguro con llave, y dentro yacía una muñeca de castaña cabellera, pero era tan real que por un momento temí que fuese una niña de verdad y por la que ahogué un grito al verla, al darme cuenta de su calidad de objeto y no de ser vivo me he tranquilizado, pero solo ha durado un momento, porque lo siguiente que vi casi logra que por primera vez en la vida experimentase el desmayo propio de las doncellas incapaces de los libros que tanto leía mi hermana pequeña._

 _¡Oh, Mavis… ¿¡Por qué en tu infinita sabiduría me permitiste verle!?_

 _Siempre pensé que la putrefacta alma con la que convivo y que lleva por título el de ser mi marido, tenía una amante con la que fornicaba por las noches, y allí, en el altillo he visto la cama en la que sin temor a dudas comete tales vejaciones pero, no con una mujer, ni siquiera con la inclinación anti natural de un hombre que en este caso sería mejor visto, no… había una muñeca…_

 _¡Una muñeca llena de su semilla seca estaba acostada en la cama!_

 _La ropita de niña tirada en el piso, las piernitas abiertas y en medio una especie de agujero…_

 _No sé cómo tuve fuerzas para no vomitar allí, pero tal vez el miedo y el asco por lo que sería capaz ese hombre de hacerme al enterarse de que me he descubierto sus abominaciones fue lo que me dio la fuerza para dejar todo como estaba; incluida la llave, y encerrarme en mis aposentos fingiendo estar con dolencias cuando él o más bien eso ―ya que estoy segura que esa bazofia inmunda de ser no puede ser humano― llegó, para así no levantar sospechas de mi fatídica expedición…_

 _Aún el asco me llena y me sobrepasa… no quiero escuchar los sonidos ésta noche…_

 _¡Mavis envía la lluvia para esconder los sonidos de la escabrosidad inmunda de ese ser!_

 _¡Protégenos Mavis! ¡Protege a mi retoño por nacer!_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Diario V

**.**

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **05 de Enero, 1874. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _El momento de traer al mundo a mi retoño se acerca. Si bien he pensado todo este tiempo que será la más grande bendición de la cual mi Diosa me permita gozar, debo admitiros a vos, mi buen amigo, que tengo miedo…_

 _Y ese miedo atroz es de qué mi retoño sea una niña. La depravación del hombre con el que me vi en la obligación de casarme por el acuerdo previo que tenía mi Señor Padre con el padre del engendro con el que comparto morada que nos ha unido desde mi niñez._

 _¡Cuánta fatalidad me ha traído una absurda promesa de viejos conocidos!_

" _Fue un acuerdo de hombres, vosotras sois mujeres, queridas mías. No lo entendéis" Aún resuenan en mi mente la simple disculpa que nos dirigió a mí y a mi protectora Tía cuando le suplicamos declinar la oferta de matrimonio._

 _¡Maldigo una y mil veces los acuerdos de hombres!_

 _A pesar de que no es de mi conocimiento el alcance de la perversión de ese hombre, no sé si se limitará a las inocentes muñecas, pero cada vez que recuerdo cuando nos conocimos ―yo a la tierna edad de nueve años y él ya con una veintena más encima― me estremece el rememorar las miradas interesadas que me dirigía. ¿Acaso creyó que mantendría mi aspecto de ese entonces? Mi memoria no falla, el me llamó en varias ocasiones pequeña muñeca… ¡Oh, cuan asqueada me siento! ¿¡Acaso puede una niña atraer de esa manera a un adulto!? ¿¡De ser mi retoño una niña correrá ese peligro!?_

 _Os preguntaréis de donde he sacado tanto miedo repentino, pero ya os había contado, mi adorado confidente de la desaparición de mi doncella de compañía, una joven de unos veinte años. ¿Sabéis qué día desapareció? Pues el día que ha traído a su pequeña de doce años a trabajar―una preciosidad de niña castaña― ella me ha recordado tanto a la muñeca del altillo en la maleta, que le he pedido de inmediato a mi doncella que se fuese y que no volviese jamás y menos con la niña. ¡Debía hacerlo! La mujer me ha dicho que mi marido le había visto con ella en el pueblo varias veces y le ha permitido traerle a disfrutar de nuestro pequeño jardín lleno de perfumadas y sublimes rosas de primavera. ¡Oh, las náuseas que sentí! ¿Acaso planea algo con la hermosa niña? Cuando la pequeña me ha mirado con sus ojos dulces e inocentes y sus mejillas sonrosadas no pude hacer más que despedir a su madre y echarla sin clemencia de este maldito lugar, por supuesto que me ha mirado con odio mientras cumplía mi orden, me lo he merecido por la manera altiva y prepotente con el que le amenacé si acaso se atrevía a volver a este lugar o a cruzar palabra con mi marido, pero ¿acaso está mal que prevenga la lujuria enferma de ese ser que pervierte los muros de lo que debería ser un cálido hogar? ¿Y sí le contaba lo que sabía y no me creyese? Las mujeres estamos sometidas a la voluntad de los hombres y tendemos a dudar de otras mujeres._

 _Yo no tenía como probarlo._

 _La bazofia no ha vuelto a dejar la llave del altillo olvidada ya más. ¿Y sí ella le contaba a mi marido? ¿Quién pagaría la indiscreta revelación? ¿Ella, yo, su hija, mi retoño? ¿Todos?_

 _No pude arriesgarme… No pude decirle…_

 _Mi corazón es devorado por las dudas al punto de que no sé si pedirle fuerzas a mi bendita Mavis o pedirle fuerzas para acabar con todo al señor del Tártaro y creador de las tinieblas…_

 _¿Acaso Zeref me ayudará si le pido auxilio?_

 _Pero que cosas escribo mi amigo silencioso, por supuesto que Mavis me socorrerá, ella no permitiría que inocentes sufran de esta manera, pero… ¿Acaso es falta de fe y debilidad el pedirle una manifestación de su gracia?_

 _Vengo a ti después de la cena._

 _¡Oh, maravilloso regalo! Ha empezado a llover… ¡No escucharé sus gemidos esta noche! Y además el muy infeliz ha venido empapado hasta el tuétano, seguro la lluvia la ha tomado por sorpresa mientras cabalgaba. ¡Tan molesto estaba el desgraciado que ha quemado la ropa embarrialada en el fuego del hogar!_

 _¡Sus desgracias son mis alegrías!_

 _¡Alabadle! ¡Alabadle a quien sea que nos protege!_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **17 de Enero, 1874. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _¡Oh mi amada Diosa de ojos jades y cabellos de oro!_

 _¡Te has apiadado de mi alma pecadora en favor de mi retoño!_

 _¿Cómo si no se puede explicar que mi amado Padre y mi querida Tía decidiesen venir sin avisar si quiera?_

 _Lo sé, porque la víbora aberrante que tengo por compañero de vida me lo informó, están a casi una semana, sé que él tenía ganas de lastimarme cuando le han informado, pero por la herencia que tanto desea no puede hacerlo. ¡Maldita escoria! Ya veréis cuando lleguen…_

 _Sí, mi buen amigo, así ha acontecido. Dejadme regocijarme en esta buena nueva antes de relatarte con propiedad la jornada._

 _Piadosa Diosa, mi luz…_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **20 De Enero,** **1874\. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Han encontrado a mi antigua doncella y a la niña. Le has hallado en el lago, muertas… abrazadas la una a la otra._

 _No sé cómo relatároslo… la anciana cocinera me ha dicho que estaban abrazadas como protegiéndose de algo, piensan que tal vez se han ahogado mientras se escondían de lo que sea que les atacó. Mi doncella tenía varias heridas y la pequeña solo el vestido un poco rasgado, pero no han encontrado más señales de violencia. ¿Qué les ha atacado? Es la pregunta que cunde en todo el pueblo, me ha dicho._

 _Yo solo he corrido a mi pieza a vomitar al recordar la ropa que vi quemar en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala al demonio de este lugar._

 _¿Ha sido culpa mía? ¿No debí enviarlas a casa? ¿Se habrán encontrado con él a la ida?_

 _Me doy asco… asco…_

 _¿Debí decirles? ¿Mi debilidad y miedo provocó su muerte?_

 _¿¡Acaso no podéis mandarme miel sin hiel mi venerada Diosa!?_

 _¿¡Acaso no podéis bendecirme sin cobrarme con pesares!?_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **20 De Enero,** **1874\. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Si hubieseis visto la cara del engendro demoniaco al ver el carruaje llegar, de lo que habríais gozado por ello, mi amigo, pero no os preocupéis que le he grabado en mi mente para cuando necesite rememorarlo._

 _Puesta al caso, ambos han llegado en la mañana después del desayuno, se han impresionado de la soledad de este fino chalet y se han horrorizado de la falta de personal para atenderme estando yo en las etapas finales de mi embarazo, ¿qué creéis que ha dicho la escoria? Pues ha dicho que yo prefería la quietud y esa ha sido la razón de deponer al personal. ¿Y qué he hecho yo? He asentido…_

 _¿¡Y cómo no hacerlo si el muy maldito me ha dicho que de contarles sus malos tratos se encargaría de matar a mi amada Tía!?_

 _Justo cuando vi el carruaje y mis amados bajarse me dispuse ―rauda e inundada de la escurridiza y mal valorada felicidad― a recibirles y bajé hacia la entrada, pero allí estaba él. Esperándome. Me ha tomado con violencia salvaje del brazo y me ha murmurado la amenaza contra mí benefactora al oído. ¿Y cómo no creerle? Sé que el mató a mi antigua doncella. Me lo ha confirmado en ese momento, me ha dicho que ella ha ido a quejarse con él por mi trato y posterior despido._

 _¡Se ha reído con orgullo al ver mi cara de terror!_

 _Ni siquiera se ha mostrado arrepentido, me ha dicho que no quiso pagar el precio para restituirla en su puesto. ¿Qué precio? No me lo ha confesado, pero la manera en que se relamió los labios me lo ha dejado bastante claro._

 _¡Se ha negado a darle a la pequeña y él la ha matado! ¡A ambas!_

 _Le mató… ¿¡Le mató!? ¿¡Las ahogó!?_

 _¿Ahora cómo contarles? ¿Me arriesgo?_

 _¡No quiero cargar con la vida de alguien más en mi conciencia!_

 _Ni siquiera pude disfrutar de los regalos de mi Tía y de mi Padre quienes me han traído libros y pinturas._

 _¡Tanto que supliqué por estas entretenciones y ahora las cambiaría por un poco de paz!_

 _Los dolores han empezado, mi amada Tía me ha dicho que estoy muy pálida y que es probable que sea porque la fecha se acerca. Al menos la tengo a ella para fingir apropiadamente un parto adelantado cuando sea necesario. Es la razón de la que viniese en primer lugar…_

 _Mi amada Tía se ha arriesgado solo por mí, ha dejado la tranquilidad de su hogar por mi bien…_

 _No puedo ponerla en peligro. No puedo hacerlo._

 _Al menos, por favor… concédeme un varón…_

 _¡Ya sea por la misericordia de Mavis, o a cambio de mi alma por el favor de Zeref!_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Reviviendo

**.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **  
**

* * *

 **[+++++]**

 **+| Reviviendo |+**

* * *

Oscuridad. Miedo. Frío.

… _Quería protegerle…_

Tirada en el suelo y abrazada a sí misma para luchar contra los escalofríos que la embargaban, la mujer de cabello rojo abrió poco a poco sus ojos al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz. Perpleja por la sensaciones de vacío y soledad que la llenaron por un momento se incorporó tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada.

― **¿Dónde estoy?** ―soltó al aire pero no hubo respuesta. Miró alrededor y se sorprendió de verse en la misma sala que hacía un momento, solo que esta únicamente contaba con lámparas y candelabros de aceite y los cuadros que vio anteriormente no se encontraban, en su lugar estaban colgadas hermosas pinturas llenas de colores, la más hermosa era de una dama con un bebé en brazos viendo un hermoso arco iris.

Cuando estaba por levantarse escuchó pasos cortos acercarse a toda velocidad y en cuestión de segundos un pequeño corría hacia ella sin cuidado alguno, la mujer se preparó para recibir el impacto.

 _Pero este nunca llegó…_

El niño le había atravesado.

― **¿Mamá?** ―llamaba el pequeño con voz infantil mientras la pelirroja se miraba las manos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

― **¿Me oyes?** ―se acercó al niño e intentó llamar su atención tocándole el hombro .

 _Pero le fue imposible._

Al igual que el niño a ella, la mujer lo atravesada. **―¿Qué sucede aquí?** ―la pelirroja miró de nuevo a su alrededor y no vio a nadie más.

― **¿Mamá?** ―el niño continuaba llamando a su madre, la mujer lo observó detenidamente. Parecía tener unos cinco o seis años, un hermoso y brillante cabello negro azulado, ojos verdes muy oscuros y un tanto rasgados pero infantiles.

― **Aquí estoy, Mine…** ―respondió una voz femenina que Erza reconoció muy bien, sin embargo esta voz parecía feliz― **¿Me ayudarás a preparar la cena, querido?** ―el niño emocionado corrió a la cocina y la pelirroja lo siguió. Allí encontró a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y hermosos ojos verde claro quien reunió los ingredientes para lo que la pelirroja pensó sería la cena.

― **Mamá, ¿de verdad puedo ayudarte?** ―le preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

― **Sí, tu padre no está en casa, pero** ―se agachó a la altura del niño― **no debes contarle nada, ya lo sabes.**

― **Sí, madre** ―contestó el niño. Al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a esa advertencia de la mujer.

La pelirroja miró alrededor suyo, buscando diferencias en el lugar pero casi todo era lo mismo, pequeños cambios en la decoración eran los únicos cambios, un periódico cerca de la mesa de conocida ponía como fecha el año de 1879.

― **Mamá… ¿Por qué a papá no le gusta que cocine?** ―preguntó el niño subido en una silla lavaba unas papas.

― **Porque tu padre es un…** ―la pelirroja notó como la mujer se contenía― **…hombre criado a la antigua…**

― **¿Yo también lo soy?** ―le miró curioso el pequeño.

― **No, mi Mine… Tú mamá no lo permitirá, aprenderás muchas cosas y cuando seas grande serás muy sabio y… entenderás cosas que tal vez durante un tiempo te lastimen** ―la mujer retuvo unas lágrimas y siguió cortando las zanahorias―, **pero te pido que nunca odies a mamá, mamá siempre ha buscado lo mejor para ti, mí pequeño…**

― **¡Yo nunca te odiaría, mamá!** ―le respondió asustado― **Mamá, no llores… Mamá… me portaré bien pero no llores…**

― **Oh, mi pequeño…** ―la mujer se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabellera― **no te preocupes, vida mía, es por la cebolla que corto** ―le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

― **Te amo, mamá…** ―le susurró el niño mientras se volteaba, se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso en la mejilla a la joven mujer.

― **Yo también te amo, vida mía. Nunca lo olvides.**

― **Nunca lo haré, mamá. ¿Papá también me ama?** ―le preguntó con ojos emocionados.

― **C-claro, mi bien** ―la mujer volvió su vista a las verduras.

― **Mamá…**

― **¿Sí, Mine?**

― **Esas son zanahorias, no cebollas** ―le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mujer no pudo evitar reír sinceramente y abrazó a su inteligente retoño.

En ese momento todo empezó a volverse borroso, y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo nuevamente, pero esta vez la pelirroja no se asustó, en su lugar cerró los ojos y sujetó la llave con firmeza, percatándose que ya no sangraba y que volvía estar cálida.

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

― **¡Mamá mira! Un pájaro amarillo…** ―el niño sonreía mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul.

― **Ese color no es amarillo, es azul vida mía…** ―contestó la mujer mientras dejaba de ver el lienzo que pintaba y observaba donde señalaba el pequeño― **ya hemos practicado los colores, Mine** ―le llamó cariñosamente la atención y el niño asintió sonrojado.

― **Lo siento, mamá…**

― **Está bien, podemos practicarlos más ¿quieres venir a pintar con mamá?** ―el niño asintió emocionado y corrió donde la mujer.

― **¡Mine, a tu habitación!** ―rugió una voz grave a varios metros lejos de ellos.

― **¡Papá!** ―Gritó emocionado el niño que corrió hacia la voz.

Erza abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró al hombre, por alguna razón sintió asco al verlo. No por su apariencia, que era normal, aunque era demasiado viejo para la joven mujer que ostentaba el título de madre.

― **¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido niño? ¿Abrazando a otro hombre? ¿Acaso es la zafia de tu madre la que te malcría?** ―le soltó con tanto despreció que la pelirroja sintió deseos de acercársele y romperle la cara. Le recordó la manera en la que el padre de Jellal le trataba cuando era un niño.

― **No le hables así** ―con furia contenida habló la joven mujer―, **es obvio que te quiera abrazar, eres su padre…**

― **¡Y tú no te atrevas a responderme de nuevo!** ―le amenazó con rabia el hombre mientras se sacudía de encima al niño haciendo caer al pequeño al suelo.

La mujer se acercó ignorando sus últimas palabras, se puso de rodillas en el sucio suelo y levantó al pelinegro con cariño **―¿Estás bien, Mine?**

― **S-sí, mamá…** ―le respondió el pequeño intentando no llorar, no le cabía duda a la pelirroja que si lo hacia sería golpeado por la escoria que tenía por padre.

― **Eres un niño valiente** ―la mujer le sonrió **―, ahora ve a lavarte porque ya casi está la cena ¿está bien?** ―el niño asintió y corrió a la casa.

― **¿Te atreves a ignorarme, maldita mujer…?** ―el hombre la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la levantó― **¡Te atreves a retarme, serpiente sucia!** ―la sujetó del otro brazo y la sacudió tan fuerte que para Erza fue fácil escuchar como entrechocaban los dientes de la joven.

― **¡Maldito engendro!** ―la pelirroja no pudo contenerse y corrió a golpear al hombre pero sus puños solo lo atravesaron.

― **¿Ya no replicas, verdad?** ―el hombre terminó de zarandearla fastidiado por no escuchar ninguna queja de ella― **Sucia ramera…** ―escupió el hombre mientras la lanzaba con fuerza al suelo―. **Tienes suerte que mi odioso padre vendrá de nuevo a revisar los números de la hacienda nueva y no deseo que te vea con la cara desfigurada. ¡Tienes suerte!** ―y sin decir más se encaminó a la casa.

La mujer se levantó del suelo, se limpió la tierra del vestido y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada juntó sus manos en lo que a la pelirroja le pareció una plegaria. Luego, y sin importarle el lienzo o las pinturas, se encaminó a paso rápido al chalet.

― **Sin duda no querrá dejar a su hijo a solas con esa bestia…** ―susurró molesta la pelirroja mientras la escena se desvanecía de nuevo y la oscuridad llenaba todo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó la llave en su mano.

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

― **¿Invitar a mi hermana?** ―la mujer le miraba incrédula al hombre cuando Erza abrió de nuevo los ojos. Tanto el hombre, como la mujer y el niño estaban sentados en una larga mesa de roble. La pelirroja se fijó en la oscuridad tras las ventanas y en el silencio absoluto de la casa, como si solo ellas viviesen allí. Y ahora el niño parecía tener unos ocho o diez años.

― **¿Es que además de sorda eres estúpida?** ―con la cuchara sujetada con fiereza le habló el hombre.

― **Puesto que nunca me has dejado invitar a alguien podrás entender que me cause extrañeza tal petición y me he mostrado de la manera en la que me llamas** ―Erza se sorprendió que la mujer mantuviese su aplomo y elegancia ante tales insultos, pero luego al ver al niño que observaba a su madre asustado lo entendió. Si la joven mujer se mostraba asustada o dolida con las palabras del hombre, el pequeño lloraría y la ira del energúmeno caería sobre él.

― **Eso no te concierne, estúpida, pero como has reconocido tu lugar como alimaña en el hogar, te diré que me ha parecido oportuno que mi hijo se relacione con su familia un poco, es bueno para mis negocios el que se encariñen con él** ―miró al niño de tal manera que la pelirroja sintió ganas de clavarle uno de los tantos tenedores de plata en de los ojos―, **además en la carta que te mandaron ella hablaba de lo feliz que sería ante tal acontecimiento, sé que es la favorita del idiota de tu padre** ―la mujer sujeto con fuerza la cuchara ante tal insulto pero su cara no dejó evidencia de su enojo―, **nos vendrá bien, especialmente ahora que la solterona de tu tía captó desposarse y con semejante pretendiente ¡Quién diría que la vieja cazaría a tal partido! Más nos vale tener a buen recaudo su favor y vigilar la competencia. Puedes decirle que traiga a su marido, es temporada de cacería, tendrá mucha entretención, e incluso pueden traer a su hija, ¿Tiene cuántos, siete, nueve? Es dos años menor que Mine ¿Cierto?**

― **Si es lo que has leído en las cartas dirigidas a mi persona, pues debe ser así** ―escondió el reclamo en su tono educado mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a la boca.

― **Sí, es como dices ¿te molesta que lea tu correspondencia, mi insulsa mujer?** ―le miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

― **¿Cree usted eso, mi bondadoso marido?** ―escupió ella con veneno.

― **A veces podría creer tu forma civilizada de ser, esposa mía** ―el hombre le miró de manera extraña y luego continuó― **también leí que es una niña educada y linda, tu hermana la ha descrito como una** _ **"muñeca de porcelana"**_ ―suprimió una sonrisa nauseabunda para lo que parecía un chiste propio, y en ese momento se oyó una copa quebrarse.

― **¡No!** ―habló la mujer levantándose de la mesa con una mano sangrante― **¡Mi hermana no vendrá!**

― **¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, estúpida!? ¿Qué acaso pedí tu consentimiento?**

― **No, pero no se lo pediré** ―de pronto a la pelirroja le pareció que la mujer tenía una mirada con asco y miedo mezclado, pero que a pesar de eso la vio intentar calmarse.

― **¡Sucia inmunda!** ―el hombre se levantó de la mesa con violencia y cuando estaba por dar un paso hacia la mujer las manos de un niño le sujetaron una pierna.

― **¡Deja a mi mamá! ¡Mamá está lastimada!** ―lloraba el niño pelinegro.

― **¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tocarme?** ―con asco levantó su mano y cuando estaba por descargar un contundente golpe en el niño las manos de la mujer lo detuvieron.

― **¡No te atrevas! ¡Jamás te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo!** ―el brillo en los ojos de la mujer amedrentó al hombre y éste bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás― **Mine, amor mío, estoy bien** ―habló la mujer mientras sacaba su pañuelo de la bolsa del vestido manchado de sangre y se envolvía la mano que lastimó al quebrar la copa―, **¿podrías ir a prepararme un baño a mi habitación para lavar la herida?** ―le miró con ternura y el niño aún asustado asintió― **Gracias, estaré arriba en un minuto** ―le besó la coronilla y el niño desapareció del comedor.

― **¡Por tu culpa es que ese niño es tan delicado!** ―le habló con ira de nuevo el hombre.

― **¡Gracias a mí el niño no vive en un maldito infierno!** ―le respondió iracunda― **¡Y no le pediré a mi hermana que venga, no sé qué planeas hacer conmigo para humillarme frente a los que amo pero no lo voy a permitir!** ―a Erza le pareció que la excusa que daba la mujer para no querer que su hermana viniese era una mentira, pero que realmente había una razón para no querer que viniese.

― **¡JAJAJA! ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?** ―la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él― **¿Acaso tienes miedo que les revele que ese niño que está en tu habitación es un bastardo?** ―la mujer abrió los ojos con pánico―. **Pequeña estúpida, ¿acaso pensaste que no lo sabía? Admito que me engañaste por un par de años, pero luego me di cuenta. ¡Para lo que me importa si es hijo mío o no! Lo único que veo en él es la llave de la herencia del imbécil de mi padre que se niega a morir ¡él muy infeliz! Pero cuando lo haga y Mine siendo su nieto mayor y varón… la herencia caerá en mis manos** ―rió de manera histérica ante la mirada de perplejidad de la mujer―. **Al menos has sido una zorra con suerte y me has dado un varón, pero sabes… tal vez va siendo hora de que me aseguré la herencia con otro hijo…** **o hija…** ―lentamente se acercó a la mujer y le chupó el mentón.

La mujer tembló de asco mientras él dejaba un camino de viscosa saliva en donde pasaba su lengua, invadiendo las fosas nasales de la mujer con su aliento agrio de tabaco y ron.

Erza sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar.

― **¡SUÉLTAME ENGENDRO!** ―la mujer se soltó la mano herida de su agarre y mientras el pañuelo rojo de sangre caía al suelo la mano de ella se estrelló con violencia en la cara del hombre, rasguñándole la cara con los pedazos de vidrio de la copa que aún estaba en ella, y haciendo aguantar a la mujer un grito de dolor al sentir esos vidrios hundirse más en su palma.

― **¡Zorra inmunda!** ―bramó el hombre mientras caía al suelo― **¿¡Acaso quieres que te mate!? ¿¡Quieres que les diga a todos que ese engendro que lleva mi apellido es un bastardo!?** ―habló mientras se levantaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre― **¿Quieres que te lapiden por prostituta, maldita ramera?**

― **¡HAZLO!** ―gritó ella al borde de la histeria pero luego un pensamiento pareció calmarla, respiró hondo y volvió a colocar su máscara de educación y elegancia― **Pero dejadme el honor de contárselo a vuestro amado padre, estoy más que segura que le encantará saber que el futuro heredero ha criado a un bastardo ¿Cuándo ha dicho que viene? ¿En dos días? Pues bien, cocinaré cordero, es su favorito.**

Y ésta vez fue el turno del hombre de abrir los ojos con miedo.

― **No te atreverías…**

― **Si lo van a saber todos, no veo porque mi adorado suegro no pueda saberlo…**

― **¡Te mataré si lo haces! Y luego el bastardo que tratas de proteger estará solo a mi cargo. ¿Eso quieres acaso?** ―le amenazó vilmente.

― **Hazlo, adelante. No soy la única que sabe el secreto, pero si soy la única que puede desmentirlo** ―contestó con una sonrisa y sin siquiera parpadear ante la amenaza― **Esposo mío, ¿acaso no sabéis que cuando una mujer muere todos los rumores sobre ella reviven? Imaginaos, mi soberbio suegro cumpliendo con su deber en mi vela y que de pronto escuche el bulo de las comadronas sobre mi embarazo antes de mi casamiento y que luego, alguien llegue y se lo confirme. ¿Mi Tía de la que me acabas de hablar, quizá? Sabes que es una mujer inteligente, y ahora con poder económico. ¿Dudará acaso de ella vuestro padre quien la tiene en alto mérito desde que la conoció?**

― **¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!**

― **¿Creéis acaso que pensé sola como ocultároslo?**

― **¡Estás mintiendo!**

― **Nunca arriesgaría a Mine en una mentira, eso lo sabéis muy bien, mi señor esposo.**

― **¡No te creo!** ―la sujetó de nuevo del brazo y la perforó con la mirada― **¡Estás mintiendo!**

La mujer sonrió con calma y con un tono de voz tan helado que hizo que la pelirroja sintiese un escalofrío al escucharlo, habló:

― **Mátame y averígualo…**

El hombre la soltó con miedo y la mujer se encaminó a su cuarto.

Erza volvió a la oscuridad y cerró los ojos.

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

― **¡Mavis bendita! ¿Por qué he tenido que pasar por todo esto?** ―la mujer frente a Erza tenía una carta enfrente datada ocho años después de la fecha en el periódico de la primera visión de la pelirroja― **Primero mi padre… y ahora…** **¿¡Por qué mi amada Tía tuvo que morir!?** ―con ojos rojos rebosantes en lágrimas la mujer habló― **No puede volver, no ahora… ¡Debiste llevarme a mí, Mavis bendita!**

― **¿Quién no puede volver?** ―el hombre asqueroso de antes se le acercó a la mujer sentada en el sofá mientras la mujer ocultaba la carta.

― **Nadie** ―contestó seca y volvió su mirada a la taza de té frente a ella.

― **Así que tratas de nadie a tu amada tía** ―la mujer intentó disimular la sorpresa pero no pudo―. **Querida y sucia esposa, recibí la noticia hace cuatro semanas, tus parientes estaban tan tristes que tardaron en avisarte, pero un amigo mío lo supo y me lo contó en la carta que me envió.**

― **Pues bien, eso era** ―contestó ella con simpleza.

― **Pero no sabes otra cosa… y creo que te pondrá feliz** ―la mujer lo volteó a ver y sintió de nuevo una mezcla de asco y miedo con esa sonrisa.

― **Probablemente no me interese saberlo** ―se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó a las escaleras.

― **¡Vaya! Tantos años alejada de él y ya perdiste tu amor de madre, pensé que te alegraría saber que mandé a traer a mi hijo ahora que su tía no está para cuidarlo…** ―el hombre se re lamió el labio al ver la expresión de pánico de la mujer.

― **¡No, no lo hiciste!**

― **Claro que lo hice, es mi hijo… le extraño…**

― **Eso ni tú te lo crees, pues bien, cuando vuelva le enviaré a un conservatorio, estoy segura que a mi suegro le encantará la idea de la mejor educación para su nieto preferido…** ―el sonido de un carruaje se dejó escuchar en la entrada y la mujer no pudo evitar los nervios que le invadieron.

 _Llevaba sin ver a su amado retoño desde hacía tres años…_

Corrió olvidándose de la etiqueta a la entrada, abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa vio un zapato negro descender seguido de una hermosa capa de viaje…

Estaba ahí. Había vuelto.

Su esposo sonreía.

Abrió los ojos con horror…

― **¡NO! ¡NOOOO!**

La oscuridad volvió a envolver a la pelirroja pero esta vez la mujer intentó luchar contra ella al ver la cara de pánico de la joven dama, pero no hubo vuelta atrás.

… _No debió volver…_

… _No debía saberlo…_

… _No debió volver…_

La voz de la mujer se hizo presente de nuevo en una plegaria histérica.

Y mientras la oscuridad vetaba todo de la vista de una asustada Erza…

… _Sé escuchó un grito infantil de ayuda que le heló la sangre…_

* * *

 ** _._**


	11. Sufriendo

**.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **[++++++]**

 **+| Sufriendo |+**

* * *

La oscuridad aún la rodeaba cuando volvió a escuchar la voz.

… _No debía saberlo…_

― **¿¡Qué no debía saber!?** ―exclamó la pelirroja― **¡Dímelo! ¿Buscas mi ayuda, no?**

… _No puedes, sé que morimos…_

― **Pero necesitas ayuda para liberarte** ―intentó razonar con la voz.

… _Yo merezco pagar por lo que hice…_

― **Eso no lo sé, al menos no aún** ―la mujer soltó una lenta exhalación―, **permíteme seguir viendo tus memorias…**

… _No quiero recordar… no más…_

En ese momento la oscuridad se vio invadida de sollozos, la llave en el cuello de la pelirroja comenzó a derramar lo que la mujer supuso serían las lágrimas de su anterior dueña.

… _¡No más ¡No sabes lo que sufrí!..._

… _¡Lo que sufrimos!..._

Gritó con vehemencia la voz de la mujer y un viento frío azotó a la pelirroja haciéndola caer en un vacío, sintiendo como su cuerpo descendía metros y metros en caía libre creando un agujero en su estómago a causa de la sensación.

… _¡Quiero olvidar!..._

― **¡Entonces déjame ir!** ―a como pudo gritó la pelirroja― **¿Acaso no querías encontrar lo más importante para ti?**

La sensación de caída se detuvo y la oscuridad cambió a la escena de la entrada. La pelirroja cayó al suelo intentando controlar la sensación de vértigo.

… _¡Hazlo…! ¡Encuéntrale…! ¡Sálvale…!_

La voz se desvaneció y la pelirroja sintió la calidez de la llave de nuevo, con dificultad se levantó y observó el carruaje mientras la dama gritaba con pánico al ver descender a su amado hijo, los mismos ojos verde oscuro que la pelirroja vio en la otra memoria, el mismo cabello negro azulado…

― **¿Una niña?** ―habló la pelirroja con sorpresa.

― **Mi estúpida esposa, debo decir que me sorprende lo lista que has sido** ―habló el viejo hombre con rabia contenida―, **no solo me engañaste con mi paternidad sino que mi hijo, en realidad era hija… ¿Cuánto pensabas seguir ocultándolo?** ―sin dejarla responder se acercó paso a paso a la niña de largo cabello que descendía del carruaje― **Mi pequeña, papá está muy feliz de verte… muy, muy feliz…** ―le sonrió con una mueca lasciva escondida bajó el blanco y abundante bigote.

― **¡Papá!** ―la niña le llamó feliz y le abrazó― **¿Papá, me quieres? Los señores del carruaje me han dicho que querías mucho verme…** ―le preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

― **¡Oh, claro que te quiero!** ―el hombre le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el sedoso cabello―, **te quiero tanto que ya no te dejaré ir, mi muñequita…**

― **¡NO!** ―la mujer cayó al suelo intentando no llorar.

― **Ahora mi muñequita, ¿Por qué no saludas a tu querida madre?** ―habló con tono de burla y disfrutó ver la cara de pánico de la mujer. La niña asintió y se encaminó a su madre.

― **Mamá… ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas?** ―le preguntó la niña con miedo―, **¿ya no me quieres, mamá?**

― **Claro que te quiero…** ―la mujer se tragó el nudo en su garganta y el miedo que la embargaba y le dio una sonrisa a la niña― **¡Te extrañaba tanto, mi bien!** ―incapaz de aguantarse más la abrazó y lloró en su hombro―, **perdóname… ¡Perdóname!**

― **Mamá** ―la niña la abrazó llorando―, **mi Tía me dijo que me mandaste para ser una niña fuerte e inteligente. No estoy enojada contigo, mamá.**

― **Suficiente espectáculo** ―el hombre separó a la niña de la mujer―, **ya tendremos tiempo de… acercarnos…** ―le dio un beso suave a la niña y la mujer le miró con asco.

― **Jefe** ―uno de los hombres habló y Erza observó que sujetaba a un par de perros―, **¿podemos quedarnos ésta noche?** ―le señaló el cielo nublado―, **una tormenta se acerca y su encargo,** ―señaló una maleta que el hombre había sacado al pórtico― **podría dañarse.**

― **Bien** ―aceptó de mala gana―, **pero se irán en la madrugada… Tengo muchas ganas de tener a mi familia solo para mí…** ―sonrió de miedo lado y los hombres le correspondieron la sonrisa.

― **Vamos, mujer ¡sírveles comida a estos hombres!**

― **¿Mamá, puedo ayudarte?** ―preguntó la niña emocionada y la joven asintió.

― **Cl-claro amor mío…** ―y sin darle oportunidad de reclamar al hombre se encaminó rápidamente a la cocina con la niña de la mano a donde estaba ya casi listo el almuerzo. La mujer se movía nerviosa de un lado hacia otro mientras murmuraba palabras que la pelirroja no alcanzaba a entender.

― **Mamá, ¿estás triste? ¿Por qué lloras?**

La mujer se detuvo y se llevó las manos al rostro encontrando sus mejillas húmedas **―Yo, no…** ―intentó no preocupar a la niña pero no podía controlar su miedo.

― **Y no me digas que son cebollas, mamá, porque no he visto ninguna…** ―le señaló con las mejillas infladas y la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente por el comentario de su pequeña.

― **¡Oh, mi pequeña!** ―se acercó a ella y le abrazó― **claro que no hay cebollas…** ―rió con suavidad al recordar una plática que había tenido hacía tiempo con ella― **es solo, es solo que te extrañaba mucho** ―le dio un beso en la mejilla y la observó bien― **pero dime ¿por qué llevas estas ropas? ¿Y tú cabello?** ―le peinó con suavidad las largas hebras.

― **Yo le dije a mi Tía que quería parecerme a ti…** ―la niña acarició el cabello a su madre― **pero al principio no me dejó, me dijo que tú no me dejabas tener el cabello largo…** ―hizo un puchero antes de continuar― **pero un día que me escapé con otros niños al río y se rieron de mi cuando me quite la ropa… y entonces me molestaban siempre, y los adultos veían feo a mí Tía y a mi Tío…** ―añadió con tristeza.

― **Entonces tu Tía te permitió usar vestidos…** ―la mujer se mordió el labio **― era la única opción que tenía…**

Erza no entendía del todo, pero sabía que la mujer tenía una buena razón para haber escondido el verdadero genero de su hija, sin embargo cuando la descubrieron no pudieron seguir haciéndolo, serían juzgados por permitir inclinaciones antinaturales o de aberración al permitir a una niña vestir de niño.

― **Tía se puso triste también… pero mi Tío le dijo que yo no corría peligro estando con ellos… ¿Por qué estaba en peligro, mamá?** ―la niña la miró curiosa.

― **Porque…** ―la mujer intentó sonar calmada― **porque eres muy bonita, mi pequeña… ¿Has leído los cuentos? En los cuentos las brujas malas siempre tratan de lastimar a la bella princesa…**

― **Mi Tío también me decía eso… él siempre me decía que era muy bonita y que me parecía a ti…** ―la niña sonrió y la madre se sonrojó― **Mi tío me hablaba mucho de ti, mamá, él siempre decía que eras muy bonita y muy inteligente…**

― **Así que eso te decía…** ―susurró la mujer sonrojada― **después de tanto tiempo…**

― **Era muy bueno conmigo, me dijo que un día podría traerte con nosotros, que necesitaba solo un poco de tiempo ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me dio esto cuando los hombres de papá fueron a por mí!** ―la pequeña se sacó una carta de un bolsillo secretó del vestido― **me ha dicho que no se la mostrase a nadie más, y estaba muy molesto cuando fueron a por mí…**

― **¿Una carta?** ―la mujer la tomó y se la escondió en el corsé― **Has hecho muy bien, no le cuentes nada a tu papá… es… una sorpresa…**

― **¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cómo una fiesta?** ―preguntó emocionada.

― **Así es, mi vida** ―la abrazó y se levantó a buscar entre los estantes.

― **¿Qué buscas, mamá?**

― **Algo para hacer la comida más apetitosa…** ―contestó con un tono extraño.

La pelirroja escuchó pasos acercándose y volvió a ver hasta la entrada de la cocina al mismo tiempo que la mujer tomaba a la niña de la mano y la acercaba con ella a la olla.

― **¿Falta mucho, mujer?** ―el esposo de la joven le miraba seriamente.

― **No, estoy por servir…**

― **No te quieras pasar de lista, sabes que te lo haré probar a ti primero y luego… a mi preciosa muñequita…**

La mujer no respondió y removió la olla con estofado mientras las nubes rompían y la lluvia se hacia presente.

― **Pues te quiero ver servir, y las quiero ver probar… ¡Ahora!** ―ordenó mientras la lluvia aumentaba.

… _la oscuridad se llevó de nuevo a la pelirroja…_

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

― **Escuchame pequeña…** ―la mujer tomó a la niña de la mano y la llevó a su pieza de baño―, **tú Tío pone en la carta que vendrá a por nosotros en dos semanas** ―se arrodilló en el suelo y la hizo mirarla fijamente― **necesito que me obedezcas en algo** ―la pelirroja observaba la escena con un extraño sentimiento de opresión, cuando la niña asintió se escucharon pasos en el pasillo.

― **Mamá…** ―habló la niña un poco asustada.

― **Te lo diré más tarde, pequeña. Ahora** ―susurró mientras salía del baño con ella―, **no le digas nada de esto a tu… padre…** ―salieron del baño y el hombre que tanto asco le causaba entró.

― **Es hora del té. Ve a servirlo** ―y sin más palabras dejó la habitación.

La mujer se cercioró que el hombre había bajado a la sala y se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto de baño con la niña **―Escúchame, necesito que por nada del mundo subas con tu padre al altillo, ¿entiendes?**

― **¿Por qué mamá?**

― **Porque ahí hay cosas… cosas que te harían daño…**

― **Pero si papá me lleva no me harán daño** ―sonrió confiada la niña―, **él dijo que me quería, lo dijo cuando llegué, ¿No lo escuchaste, mamá?**

― **Sí, sí mi niña…** ―la mujer trató de no desesperarse―, **pero tú papá… tú papá es un hombre muy descuidado, no sabe cuidar niñas. ¿Entiendes?**

― **Pero papá me quiere mamá…**

― **Sí** ―mintió de nuevo la mujer―, **pero primero déjame explicarle como cuidar de una niña y luego subiremos todos juntos ¿Te parece bien?** ―le sonrió de manera forzada y la niña asintió emocionada― **¡Es una promesa, entonces! ¡No lo olvides! Y no le digas a tu padre, ya sabes que él a veces se enoja muy fácil…**

― **Sí, mamá…** ―la niña la abrazó y luego bajó con ella a servir el té.

En la mesa estaba su marido y los dos hombres, ambos las miraron de arriba abajo y sonrieron de manera perversa mientras asentían al hombre mayor, cuando sirvieron el té de nuevo el hombre esperó a que ellas tomaran primero, y luego le dio a su hija su propia taza para que probará.

― **Acaso está muy caliente el té, mi señor…** ―preguntó con sarcasmo escondido la mujer.

― **Al parecer no, pero uno nunca sabe…** ―el hombre por fin tomó de su taza y luego miró a la niña― **por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un viaje al viejo continente…**

― **¿Un viaje?** ―le miró la mujer con sorpresa― **¿A Álvarez?**

― **Así es, mi amada víbora** ―miró a los otros hombres con un brillo en los ojos―, **ya mandé cartas avisando que nos íbamos por bastante tiempo, así que estoy seguro que nadie se aparecerá en este lugar por mucho tiempo…**

― **¡Gran oportunidad para disfrutar a su familia!** ―dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa contenida.

― **Así es, y sí cumplen con lo que tienen que hacer** ―miró de soslayo a la mujer joven **― ustedes también disfrutaran…**

― **¡Es un maldito!** ―exclamó la pelirroja― **¡La quiere entregar a esos hombres!**

― **Con permiso, creo que es hora de descansar…** ―la mujer trataba de esconder el temblor en su cuerpo― **Vamos pequeña, dejad que los hombres hablen a gusto.**

― **Claro, claro… estaremos a gusto. Y mañana aún más** ―agregó el hombre mientras la mujer se acercaba a la puerta―, **mañana llevaré a mi hija al altillo… ¡Le mostraré mi tesoro! No puedo esperar más para ello…** ―la mujer apretó la mano de la niña con fuerza.

― **Yo… yo pensaba llevar mañana a mi niña al pueblo…**

― **¡Tu no decides que hacer o que no, maldita mujer!** ―le interrumpió el hombre― **Tú mañana acompañarás a mis dos amigos a un paseo en el bosque, estoy seguro que ambos disfrutaran con tu presencia…** ―los dos hombres rieron y Erza sintió ganas de matarlos― **¿quieres acompañar a papá al altillo, mi muñequita?**

― **¡Sí, papá!** ―dijo la niña emocionada― **Pero** ―miró a su mamá **―, ¿mamá puede venir con nosotros?**

― **No, muñequita, papá tiene una sorpresa solo para ti, ya verás, cuando la veas ya no saldrás de ese lugar…** ―sonrió de manera tan repugnante que la pelirroja deseó no estar allí. A pesar de no saber que había en el altillo la sonrisa de él le había dado muchas pistas de lo que haría con la niña, ahora recordaba a la mujer quebrando la copa cuando el hombre habló de traer a la hija de su hermana, Erza tuvo claro que la mujer sabía que había allí y que por eso había escondido el género de la niña.

― **¡Buenas noches!** ―se despidió la mujer― **espero no os moleste que no baje a cenar, en el horno está cocinándose la cena. Usted ha visto como la hemos probado.**

― **Que gran regalo, víbora. ¡Y yo creí que jamás eras considerada con tu benévolo esposo! ¡Vete! Descansa, ya mañana tendrás que usar la fuerza que ahora conservarás…** ―mientras la mujer subía escuchó a los tres riéndose y a la bestia de hombre ofreciendo licor a los dos hombres.

― **¿Mamá, estás enojada?** ―habló la niña mientras la mujer se apresuraba a su habitación.

― **No, no lo estoy…** ―la mujer se mordió el labio―, **pero estoy asustada vida mía…** ―la mente de la mujer parecía funcionar a toda velocidad― **verás… ¿recuerdas los cuentos de brujas y demonios que te contaba? Tu tío me ha puesto en la carta que él te los leía también** ―intentó sonreírle y ella sintió― **bien, tan inteligente, mi pequeña. Escucha, tu padre está siendo hechizado por ser maligno, y si no buscamos ayuda de un mago nos hará daño…**

― **Pero mamá, esos son cuentos y…**

― **¡Shhh! No son solo cuentos, te estoy diciendo la verdad… ¿Acaso no le crees a mamá?** ―la miró con tristeza y la niña bajó la mirada― **Mamá siempre te ha protegido, lo sabes…** ―la niña asintió― **pues esta vez será igual y tengo un plan para salvar a papá…** ―se llevó la niña al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con el seguro― **¿Recuerdas la carta que te dio tu Tío? En ella dice que vendrá en dos semanas, pensé que podríamos esperarle aquí ya que el trae al mago que nos ayudará pero ahora esos dos hombres han venido a hechizar a tu padre, no nos dejaran ayudarle…** ―la niña la vio con miedo― **¡No tengas miedo, eres fuerte!**

― **Papá siempre decía que era débil y que lloraba mucho…**

― **Pero yo te decía que eras fuerte y estoy segura que tus tíos también, así que necesito tu ayuda… ¿Me ayudarás con el plan?**

― **Sí, mamá…**

― **Bien, hoy en la noche escaparemos al pueblo y esperaremos al mago escondidas, después lo guiaremos aquí… ¿Entendido?**

― **Pero papá mañana iba a enseñarme su tesoro…**

― **Escúchame, ¡no subirás allí con tu papá!** ―usó el tono más estricto que tenía, su pequeña nunca se había rehusado a acatar una petición de su madre cuando usaba ese tono― **¡Es una orden!** ―la niña dejó resbalar un par de lágrimas y la mujer se las limpió― **después subirás, cuando papá no este hechizado ¿entendido?**

― **Sí, mamá.**

― **Júramelo…** ―la mujer le extendió el dedo meñique.

― **¡Lo juró!** ―la niña entrelazó el dedo con una sonrisa.

Erza vio a la mujer levantarse y tomar una botellita con un líquido aceitoso que aplicó en las bisagras de la puerta del baño y que luego aplicó también en la puerta principal de la habitación― **Listo… como cuando teníamos que hacer silencio para no despertar a tu padre en las mañanas** ―le sonrió a la niña y ella asintió divertida.

Abajo Erza escuchaba las voces cada vez más ebrias de los hombres, sí la mujer tenía suerte se irían a dormir temprano y lo bastante borrachos para no darse cuenta de su escape. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la mujer la observó con las manos entrelazadas frente a la pintura de la Diosa Mavis.

Esa era la habitación en la que ella había estado durmiendo con su esposo hacía… ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? Sintió pánico de pronto al pensar el tiempo que había pasado en la realidad.

 _«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Acaso ya no estoy vida?»_ Se miró las manos y luego se pellizco.

Nada. No sentía nada.

 _«¿Acaso yo también morí?»_

― **¡JELLAL! ¡JELLAL! ¡JELLAL!** ―comenzó a gritar pero nadie le respondió

― **¡JELLAL!** ―sintió una calidez repentina envolverla y la voz de la mujer le habló.

… _No lo estás…_

… _Tú vida aún es tuya…_

… _¡Encuéntrala!…_

La pelirroja decidió creerle a la lastimera voz, volvió a prestar atención a la escena. La mujer estaba escribiendo en un diario plateado, y junto a ella habían dos llaves de plata, iguales a la que le colgaba a ella del cuello. La niña dormía en la cama.

― **Mavis, cúbrenos con tu poder…** ―terminó la mujer de escribir y colocó el diario en un pequeño bolso, luego abrió varias gavetas y sacó tres joyeros, los vació en otra bolsa. Se colocó una llave al cuello y la otra la metió en su vestido. Apagó la vela y las escondió debajo de la cama al escuchar a los hombres subir las escaleras, con premura se metió bajo las sabanas y fingió dormir mientras prestaba atención a los sonidos, pasos irregulares, risas tontas, palabras al aire, escuchó rechinar la puerta del demonio con el que convivía y después la de la habitación de invitados al fondo del pasillo del medio.

Erza no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la mujer decidió que era hora.

― **Mine… mi pequeña…despierta…** ―susurró a la niña.

― **¿Mamá?** ―contestó la pequeña frotándose un ojito.

― **¡Shhhh! Silencio, es hora…** ―la niña asintió y se levantó somnolienta, aún llevaba puesto el blanco vestido de viaje.

La madre le puso el bolso con el diario a la niña y ella se puso el de las joyas, tomó las capas de viaje que había puesto bajó las almohadas y respiró hondo **―Escúchame amor mío, bajaremos como lo hacíamos para no despertar a papá en las mañanas, en silencio, pisando los bordes de la escalera para que no suelen, no majaremos la cuarta grada porque rechina ¿Recuerdas?** ―la niña afirmó― **bien, caminaremos a la cocina y nos iremos por esa puerta, ¿sabes montar a caballo, cierto?**

― **La Tía y mi Tío me enseñaron** ―le confirmó con un susurro.

― **¡Esa es mi niña! Usaremos mi yegua porque no hará ruido. Recuerda, se silenciosa.**

― **Sí, mamá.**

― **Toma…** ―la mujer le dio una de las llaves y ella se puso la otra al cuello― **Es un amuleto de protección, tu Tío me los regalo hace mucho tiempo…** ―la niña asintió emocionada y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Sin perder más tiempo tomaron las botas de lluvia en las manos y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, la puerta se abrió sin hacer un solo ruido y salieron al pasillo, era una noche oscura y con lluvia constante. De la mano bajaron las gradas, la niña seguía a la madre en los bordes, con cuidado esquivaron la cuarta grada y llegaron al salón, la mujer respiró hondo y con más cautela aún llegó a la cocina, le subió la capucha a la niña, le ayudó a ponerse las botas y abrió la puerta trasera que daba al patio y sonrió al no escucharla rechinar. La niña no dudó en seguirla afuera a pesar del frío, la lluvia y el sueño. Rodearon el sembradío de verduras y con el alma en un hilo la mujer se acercó a la pequeña caballeriza, paso a paso y con la respiración contenida se acercó a su yegua, era más pequeña que el semental que usaba el enfermo del que pronto se separaría, pero sin duda era más fiable que los caballos flacuchos que jalaban la carroza en la que habían traído a su hija.

Erza observaba todo con miedo, era como si sintiese las emociones de ambas dentro de ella misma.

La mujer se acercó con calma a su mansa yegua y ésta no hizo ningún ruido mientras ella le sacaba poco a poco, los demás caballos mantuvieron el silencio hasta que una rata correteó entre ellos y todos relincharon al mismo tiempo. La mujer tapó la boca de la niña y ahogó el grito de pánico que quiso salir de ella. Se apresuró a meterse junto a su yegua a su compartimiento y se agachó en una esquina junto al heno **―¡Shhh! Debemos mantener la calma, tal vez no nos escucharon…** ―la niña asintió y se abrazó a su madre.

Pasaron minutos, y más minutos… pero no se oía a nadie salir a revisar.

La mujer se levantó del rinconcito y con cuidado observó todo, salió de su escondite con la niña de la mano, con precaución completa miró fuera del establo y no observó ningún movimiento y tampoco vislumbró luces de velas o lámparas encendidas, al parecer la lluvia le había ayudado a que no se escuchase el relincho conjunto.

― **Vamos, es ahora pequeña** ―sin dudarlo más sacó la yegua, le colocó con rapidez la silla y montó a la niña mientras ella la conducía de las bridas a píe. Erza supuso que cabalgaría hasta que se alejase lo suficiente para ocultar el sonido.

Dentro del bosque, aún con el chalet visible gracias a la luz de la luna, Erza vio atrás y observó luz en la habitación del hombre encenderse, miró con miedo a la madre y a la niña.

― **No, no aún…** ―la mujer detuvo el caballo y se montó y elevó una plegaría que Erza no entendió por observar luz en los establos, en ese momento escuchó el galope de un caballo y se dio cuenta que la mujer decidió apostarlo todo.

Erza solo era arrastrada tras ellas, como si volase a través del bosque. Vio a la mujer cabalgar sin miedo y a toda velocidad entre los senderos, como si los conociese a la perfección, vadeó una loma y bajó de un brinco un pequeño montículo de tierra, la niña se aferraba a ella intentando no gritar por el miedo palpable que parecía perseguirles, en ese momento escucharon ladridos y Erza no pudo evitar gritar, como alentándolas a seguir.

― **Está lloviendo…** ―habló la mujer para ella misma― **tal vez no nos encuentren** ―no había terminado de darse ánimo cuando el caballo majó las raíces salidas de un gran árbol, de manera que se dobló la pata y cayó arrodillado y en dolor― **¡Maldita sea!** ―chilló la mujer y la niña rompió a llorar― **¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!** ―la calmó la mujer **― Al menos no nos caímos ni nos cayó el caballo encima…** ―se bajó del lomo y ayudó a su hija a bajar **― Caminaremos a partir de ahora, entendido…** ―al escuchar los perros, el galope de caballos a lo lejos y al no recibir respuesta de la niña sollozante la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió― **¡escúchame, vida mía! ¡Sí te digo que huyas! Huye… ¡Y sí te digo que te escondas, te escondes! ¡Es una orden! ¿Me entiendes?** ―la sacudió de nuevo― **¿Entiendes?** ―la niña se sorbió la nariz y asintió― **Bien, andando…**

La mujer besó a su yegua y le abandonó con pesar en el rostro, tomó a la niña de la mano y la llevó por medio del bosque, intentó ir por los lugares con árboles más anchos y follaje más espeso por si tenían que esconderse, las piedras eran filosas y resbaladizas por ese camino pero era la mejor opción. Los perros se oían más cercanos y la mujer comenzó a correr, la niña tropezó y la levantó rápidamente, pero la lluvia había creado tanto barro que ambas cayeron por una loma mientras los casquillos de caballo se acercaban.

― **Así que aquí están…** ―una voz congeló a Erza mientras observaba todo― **pensar que llegaron tan lejos… están a una milla del pueblo… ¡Que lastima!** ―el hombre detuvo el caballo y bajó― **Sabía que no eras tan estúpida para irte por el río como lo hizo esa doncella con su hija hace unos años. ¿Sabías que las atrapé y que ella se ofreció a mí? ¡Ja! Pero tuvo la suerte de que las ahogase juntas… ¡Tan hermosa que era la niña! ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad? Por eso has querido escapar… ¡Por eso me la ocultaste! ¡Por eso no quisiste traer a tu sobrina! ¡Por eso echaste a tu doncella! ¡Oh, víbora! Ahora me doy cuenta cuanto te he subestimado…**

― **Eres un enfermo…** ―la mujer se levantó y puso la niña tras ella **― ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! Vi lo que tienes en el altillo y escucho tus repugnantes gruñidos en la noche ¡Sé lo que haces! ¡Por eso tu padre ha dudado tanto en heredarte! ¿Él lo sabe, cierto? Por eso consiente que vivas tan apartado…**

― **Es una lástima que crecieses, a pesar de lo que te desprecio admito tu inteligencia y la fuerza que tienes… ¡Si te hubieses mantenido como cuando te conocí! ¡Eras tan hermosa! ¡Todo habría sido tan diferente! Habríamos disfrutado juntos…** ―le dijo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de la barbilla.

― **¡Mavis bendita me libré de un destino tal!** ―respondió la mujer con asco.

― **¡JAJAJA! Sí, Mavis… ¡Tan hermosa! He querido muchas veces quitarte ese cuadro que pintaste de ella… pero es tan hermosa ¡Una niña por la eternidad! ¡Anda! Invócala de nuevo y me la llevaré al altillo junto con esa bastarda…** ―se rió de la blasfemia de manera enfermiza hasta que la mujer le escupió el rostro.

― **¡Maldito anatema!** ―rugió con vehemencia y se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer a causa del barro y la sorpresa― **¡Corre! ¡Escapa Mine!** ―gritó la mujer mientras forcejeaba con el hombre en el suelo― **¡Es una orden! ¡Recuerda que lo juraste!**

La niña comenzó a correr mientras la pelirroja suplicaba por un milagro pero en ese momento unas manos atraparon a la niña.

― **¿A dónde vas pequeña?** ―uno de los hombres que llegaron con la niña en el carruaje la había atrapado.

― **¡NOOO!** ―gritó la madre y el hombre aprovechó para golpearla con contundencia y quitársela de encima.

― **Maldita ramera…** ―el hombre se levantó completamente sucio.

― **¿Nos la llevamos jefe?** ―preguntó el hombre cómplice con una sonrisa llena de deseo.

― **No, dejadla que busque el camino a casa, pero a la muñequita…** ―se acercó a la niña y la tomó de la cintura mientras la subía al caballo― **me la llevó yo…**

― **Pero no tiene caballo, encontramos a la yegua con la pata rota más atrás, el otro idiota la está cuidando…**

― **Que camine, si puede… la yegua merece una muerte digna, le dispararé mientras vuelvo, sabes, puedes tomar tu pago ahora mismo…** ―señaló con la cabeza a la mujer que aún estaba atontada por el golpe en el suelo― **Solo no la mates…**

― **Será un placer, jefe…** ―el hombre se alejó a su caballo mientras la niña gritaba por su madre.

Erza tensó sus puños, incapaz de hacer nada.

― **¡MINE! ¡MI NIÑA!** ― gritó la mujer intentó levantarse pero el hombre que quedó con ella la tiró de un empujón al suelo y comenzó a subirle la sucia falda.

― **No, tú eres mi recompensa… ¿Cómo ese hombre no aprecia tu belleza?** ―se puso sobre ella y le chupó el cuello― **¿Cómo puede preferir niñas?** ―la mujer ni siquiera sollozó cuando el descendió con su lengua hasta sus pechos― **¿Te gusta cierto? Sí, por eso no gritas….** ―acarició la pierna de la mujer y le mordió el inició de un pecho― **pero ya te haré gritar…** ―cuando metió las manos aún más profundo en su falda, Erza, que se había volteado para no observar tal atrocidad escuchó un golpe contundente y el grito del hombre, cuando volteó a ver observó el cuerpo del hombre caer de lado y a la mujer levantarse rápidamente con una afilada piedra en la mano, y sin perder tiempo lo golpeó con ella tantas veces que la cara del hombre se volvió irreconocible, la carne se pegaba a la piedra, la sangre inundaba la tierra bajó él y el vestido de la mujer se llenaba del color de la vida que precisamente el cuerpo del hombre ya no tenía. La pelirroja observaba el rostro desfigurado por la ira de la mujer y sintió miedo al verla seguir golpeando al hombre.

Dos balazos se oyeron a la distancia y Erza supuso que el enfermo había matado a la yegua.

― **¡MINE!** ―gritó la mujer y soltó la piedra, observando sus manos manchadas en sangre incrédula, tembló horrorizada pero después respiró con tranquilidad― **Mi hija… Debo salvarla…** ―con tranquilidad absoluta habló y se limpió las manos en su capa de viaje, revisó al hombre y encontró una pequeña arma de fuego que escondió en su vestido.

Erza las reconoció, era un arma de uso común entre bandidos de la época, fácil de disparar y esconder.

 _Cargada de una sola bala a la vez…_

… _La oscuridad se llevó a la pelirroja de nuevo mientras la dama comenzaba a caminar…_

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

La puerta se abrió con fuerza.

― **¿Dónde está?** ―habló la mujer con furia mientras el hombre se limpiaba la cara en una palangana con agua a la luz de una vela. Erza observó que tenía rasguños en la cara y otro grande junto al ojo.

― **Sabía que vendrías… ¿Pero tan poco ha durado el hombre? O estabas tan necesitada que lo dejaste acabar rápido…** ―se burló con sorna.

― **Le maté** ―contestó seca― **¿Dónde está mi hija?** ―volvió a preguntar con tranquilidad.

El hombre ocultó la sorpresa y con la cuchilla de mano cortó un trapo para limpiarse los rasguños.

― **La llevé al altillo, y luego de iniciarla** ―acotó con deleite― **la mandé en el carruaje a nuestro nuevo hogar, ya te había dicho que lo tenía todo preparado. Mi padre está por morir, nunca sabrá que no tiene un nieto varón, la herencia será mía, tu hija será mía, y la hija que tenga alguna vez con ella será mía…** ―río de manera diabólica.

En ese momento fue como si Erza se volviese una con la mujer.

La ira, el asco, el miedo y la impotencia en ellas fue igual y cuando la mujer se le abalanzó encima, Erza ya compartía su alma y cuerpo con ella. El hombre la detuvo a duras penas y sin pensarlo le clavó la cuchilla en el abdomen.

La pelirroja sintió el dolor y la sangre brotar de ella.

― **Estúpida…** ―le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba la cuchilla y la clavaba de nuevo― **¡Tan estúpida!** ―la tiró a la cama de tosca factura y colchón de plumas y se subió sobre ella― **pero estás hermosa… ¡Pareces una muñeca así tan pálida y con los ojos quedando sin vida!** ―Erza sabía lo que pensaba la mujer.

 _«Venganza»_

… _Zeref me cumplió el deseo…_

Susurró la voz de la mujer.

… _Él me escuchó…_

El júbilo la invadía mientras el hombre sacaba la cuchilla y cortaba la ropa de la mujer exponiendo sus desnudos pechos y la cadena de plata.

― **Tal vez pueda disfrutarte una vez más… ¿Sabes que la primera vez te imaginé de niña mientras me adentraba en ti? Creo que puedo hacer lo mismo…** ―Erza sintió la lengua del hombre en su cuello e intento zafarse pero él la comenzó a asfixiar con la cadena― **¡Está maldita cadena me trae malos recuerdos!** ―gruñó el hombre― **¡No quiero vida en tus ojos! ¡Quiero a mi muñeca!** ―le reclamó mientras apretaba la cadena y la dejaba sin respiración.

… _Zeref escuchó mi llamado…_

La cadena se rompió permitiéndole respirar, la llave cayó a un lado de la cama mientras el hombre metía su lengua en la boca de la mujer que buscaba oxígeno. Erza sentía la violenta y asquerosa intromisión en su boca en ese momento no sabía sí era ella misma o la mujer.

 _Solo quería matarlo…_

La mujer mordió la lengua del hombre con tanta fuerza que sintió la sangre de él bajar por su garganta. El hombre gritó, pateó la mesilla haciendo caer la vela encendida a la cama y se bajó de ella quedando arrecostado junto a la mujer y en ese momento la mujer tomó la llave en sus manos y se la clavó en uno de los ojos, el gritó cual bestia herida y la tomó del cuello mientras ella luchaba con una mano en su falda.

― **¡Maldita seas! ¡Maldita!** ―la cama comenzó a arder y el hombre la soltó para apagar el incendió pero en ese momento un estallido lo detuvo.

 _La mujer había disparado._

Él la miró incrédulo y con una maldición que no terminó de pronunciar cayó sobre las ardientes llamas que comenzaban a alzarse mientras la lluvia arremetía con toda su furia.

La mujer se levantó de la cama y unos pasos después cayó con la llave en la mano, desangrándose mientras la habitación se inundaba de humo y de olor a carne quemada.

― **Mi pequeña… ¡Perdóname!** ―sollozó mientras Erza sentía las llamas lamerle la piel― **Mavis, Zeref… protéjanla… ¡Que alguien le encuentre y le proteja! ¡Que encuentre unos padres que le amen! ¡Que sea feliz!** ―apretó la llave con la cadena en un puño mientras lloraba y deseó con toda su fuerza ser oída por alguna deidad― **¡Es mi único deseo! Por favor…** ― mientras que la pelirroja abandonaba el cuerpo de la mujer las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron y la lluvia entró con fuerza mientras la vida le abandonaba.

… _La oscuridad rodeó de nuevo a la pelirroja…_

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía la llave en la mano y estaba abrazada a su marido.

Incrédula pestañeó repetidas veces y lloró de alegría.

― **¡Fue un sueño!** ―susurró e intentó levantarse con cuidado, revisó sus manos y observó sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Gritó.

… _Solo Zeref me escuchó…_

De nuevo la voz de la mujer.

Pero está vez se manifestó en forma, alta, vestida a como lo recordaba en lo que sea que acababa de vivir, sucia y llena de sangre… y con una sonrisa satisfecha.

… _Ya sabes lo que sufrí…_

La pelirroja asintió.

… _No, no, aún no lo sabes…_

La mujer rió histérica y desapareció. Erza decidió que era suficiente y se volteó a despertar a su esposo.

― **¡Jellal! ¡Debemos irnos!** ―lo sacudió y él no respondió― **¡JELLAL!** ―gritó al ver la sangre manando del cuerpo de su marido― **¡JELLAL** ―gritó de manera que su garganta se raspó y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar― **¡JELLAL! ¡JELLAL** ―la sangre no paraba de salir y la voz burlona se escuchó de nuevo, congelando el grito de la mujer.

… _Ahora ya sabes lo que es sufrir…_

* * *

 ** _._**


	12. Diario VI

**.**

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

 **27 de Enero, 1874. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Mi retoño ha nacido. ¡Ha nacido niña! Temblé al escuchar la noticia._

 _Es una suerte que los hombres no sientan predilección de soportar el parto junto a las mujeres, así solo yo y mi amada Tía lo supimos, ni siquiera han sospechado del parto adelantado, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que eso sucedía con frecuencia en el mundo lleno de misterio de la concepción de nueva vida._

 _Pues bien, inmediatamente mi Tía le lavó, le colocó un los pañales y le vistió con un mameluco de niño antes de dármelo en brazos. No necesitó explicarme, teníamos que mantener el secreto._

 _A pesar de no saber el secreto verdadero, mi Tía sabía que la escoria con la que convivo quería a un varón que le ayudase a heredar, así que para evitar que él yaciese conmigo de nueva cuenta para preñarme con el dichoso heredero mi Tía ideó falsear su género._

 _¿Cuánto durará el engaño? ¿Por qué Mavis no me ha brindado esa pequeña tranquilidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo esta mentira podrá protegerle?_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **22 de Mayo, 1874. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Mi señora Tía y mi señor Padre se han marchado ya, la soledad que siento y el miedo me hacen querer cometer una atrocidad._

 _Estos meses han sido de relativa paz, ni mi padre ni el hombre con el que me casó sospechan. Agradezco que los hombres aborrezcan y huyan de lo relativo a la crianza, el asqueroso ser ni se digna a ver al niño. Me sorprende, mi amado amigo, que tal noticia pueda alegrarme tanto._

 _Mi Tía aún no sabe nada pero a pesar de eso se ha ido con la promesa de sacarme de aquí. ¡Como agradezco su amor! Pero que puede hacer ella siendo una mujer soltera, y con casi las tres décadas cumplidas. Sé qué hará lo que pueda, pero conozco los alcances de la influencia femenina._

 _Mavis bendita… ¿Acaso no me escuchas?_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **30 de Abril, 1878. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _¡Oh, amado amigo! Ese hombre me ha pedido otro hijo._

 _¿Sabéis el temor que sentí? Pero después se ha reído al verme entrar en pánico y me ha dicho que yo le doy asco. Nunca pensé que tales palabras me pudiesen causar tal regocijo. Últimamente no pasa en casa, y si está en casa pasa en el altillo. He pensado en escaparme pero no llegaría muy lejos sin un caballo, conozco muy bien estos terrenos, pasé aquí la mayoría del tiempo de mi niñez y sé que podría llegar al pueblo y escapar. Pero aún no, mi hermoso_ _retoño es débil de salud y no puedo arriesgarlo a un viaje tan penoso. Soportaré en su nombre, al menos el engendró no me ha vuelto a lastimar, tal vez espera que mi tranquilidad ayude a su heredero a fortalecerse._

 _¿Es acaso la enfermedad de mi pequeña una bendición de Mavis?_

 _Que extrañas maneras de disfrazarlas._

 _A veces pienso que su favor no es más que una ilusión…_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **04 de octubre, 1878. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Mi amado amigo, ¿adivinad quién me ha lastimado?_

 _Quien más sino la bestia que tengo en mi hermoso chalet. Se ha enojado porque le pedí contratar una nueva cocinera ya que la anterior murió a causa de su vejez. ¿Qué ha dicho? Eres mujer cocina tú… y luego me ha abofeteado por mostrarle mi enojo en el rostro._

 _¡Maldita escoria!_

 _¡Zeref me de la fuerza para cobrarle algún día!_

 _Mi hermosa niña sigue vistiendo como varón, pero eso no merma su belleza… ¡Y es tan inteligente! Además le encantan las historias de fantasía, al igual que a mi persona. Es mi alegría, mi deleite, mi vida…_

 _Sus sonrisas me hacen ver que vale la pena vivir…_

 _Supongo que es otra de las bendiciones escondidas de la Diosa de ojos jade…_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **13 de setiembre, 1879. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Año a año mi Tía me ha sorprendido con sus ayudas._

 _Primero me mandó peticiones de pinturas a nombre de sus amigas y por lo tanto he podido volver a pintar. Después me ha mandado libros como regalo y por último envía visitas en su nombre de vez en cuando. No sé cómo lo logra, pero gracias a ello el anatema de mi marido ha evitado golpearme, no desea llamar la atención sobre él._

 _¡Gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones!_

 _Mi pequeña crece en belleza e inteligencia, sin embargo el imbécil que consume mi paciencia le trata mal, y lo peor del caso es que mi pequeña busca su cariño…._

 _¡Cruel destino!_

 _Si supiese que es una niña le querría, lo sé, le querría demasiado, pero no de buena forma… ¡Me asqueo al pensarlo! Más y más maletas llegan todos los meses y las guarda en el altillo._

 _¡No debe quererle! ¡Es mejor que no le quiera!_

 _A veces pienso en envenenarle la comida._

 _¿La paz de mi corazón valdrá el tormento de una muerte en la conciencia?_

 _¿Zeref me atormentaría cuando mi alma deba pagar sus pecados?_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **22 de noviembre, 1879. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _¡Intenté envenenarle!_

 _Sé que es un cambio abrupto a mis anteriores entradas en donde te cuento sobre las mieles de la maternidad pero no he aguantado que en la mañana abofetease a mi pequeña. ¿Y por qué le ha hecho? ¡Porque le ha abrazado! ¡Maldito engendro! ¿¡Cómo no ve que mi retoño le quiere!? ¡Cuánto desearía que no fuese así pero lo es! ¡El secreto de su genero debe permanecer!_

 _Lastimosamente no puse el veneno suficiente y solo vómito durante toda la tarde, luego ha sospechado de mí y me ha hecho confesarle amenazándome con hacerle comer lo mismo a mi pequeña. ¡Me ha golpeado! Tanto me ha golpeado en mi vientre que vomité sangre, pensé que moriría…_

 _Pero no he muerto, está vez sí creo que ha sido cosa de la bondad de mi Diosa puesto que una amiga de mi Tía ha llegado de visita el mismo día y a cuidado de mí. Por supuesto, no sabe de los golpes, solo piensa que me he enfermado. ¿Cómo desmentirle a mi marido cuando me susurra las maneras en que la matará si descubre algo?_

 _Aún siento la culpa de la muerte de mi antigua doncella y de su hija, no podría cargar con una muerte más sin terminar tomando la mía y la de mi niña para que no sufra en manos de esa vil alimaña._

 _Escribo menos porque me quedan tan pocas páginas… trato de aprovechar las últimas decenas finales…_

 _¿Acaso mi fiel amigo también me abandonará?_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **18 de octubre, 1882. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _¡Las extrañas sendas de la vida!_

 _El destino es tan extraño, mi Tía está por casarse, y no es otro hombre que el padre de mi hija, el hombre que era un simple comerciante indigno ―según palabras de mi padre― de mí ahora es un hombre influyente en el viejo continente._

 _¿Cómo lo he sabido? Pues mí bien amada Tía me lo ha dicho cuando me ha traído la invitación a su boda; mera formalidad puesto que sabía que mi marido pondría mil y una excusas para no asistir, y por ende y por los designios de la sociedad injusta yo no tendría derecho de hacerlo tampoco._

 _Admito que en un principio estuve a punto de llorar y sentí envidia y enojo contra el destino, contra mi viejo amor y contra mi Tía, pero ella se ha encerrado en mi pieza de baño junto conmigo y me ha contado que la razón es buscar la libertad mía y la de mi pequeña._

 _Así como os lo cuento, mi antiguo amor, al enterarse de mi desventurada vida dispuso de todo su dinero para librarme, pero esto es más que dinero, necesitan una excusa para sacarme de aquí y librarme de mi marido, la boda_ _se llevará a cabo, pero luego, al ser familia insistirán a que les visite, tarde o temprano la bestia del altillo cederá a la presión de mi familia y podré librarme de ellos. ¡Cuánta felicidad! ¿Puedes creer tal bendición?_

 _Pero Mavis parece dueña de las ilusiones, algo empaña la buena nueva, mi Tía me ha dicho que está enferma y cada vez empeora. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedará?_

 _No quiero ni pensar en mi vida sin ella…_

 _¿Podrías brindarle más años de vida, mi amada Diosa?_

 _Al menos me consuelo en que la salud de mi pequeña mejora día a día, mi bien, mi fuerza…_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **17 de abril, 1883. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _¡Lo sabe!_

 _¡Él sabe que mi niña no es su hija y como lo supuse, no le ha importado!_

 _Me alegra el saberlo pero temo aún más que descubra mi otro secreto, que descubra que mi niña no es varón. ¡Es una suerte que mi suegro le ame tanto y mi marido se abstenga de maltratarle!_

 _He usado todas mis cartas bajo la manga, le he amenazado con contar la verdad y dejarlo sin herencia. ¡Le he dicho que me mate! ¡Y tembló! ¡Sabe el Tártaro que la escoria temió perderlo todo!_

 _Debo pensar en algo, sé que mi tía está por venir. Hace un mes engatusé al mensajero para meter una de mis cartas en el resto, la firmé con mi apellido de soltera para que no sospeche que es de mi procedencia. Debía de advertirle sobre el bien de mi sobrina, de que le aconseje no aceptar ninguna invitación de mi esposo. ¡No le permitiré a tocar a la sangre de mi sangre! ¡Que no se atreva! Apenas y siento la mano a causa de la copa que quebré por el asco y la ira…_

 _La necesito cerca… la necesito conmigo…_

 _¡Mi pequeña y yo le necesitamos!_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **25 de abril, 1883. Año de Nuestra Renacida Señora Mavis.**

 _Mi señora Tía me ha ayudado y al mismo tiempo mi corazón se ha desgarrado._

 _Cuando mi Tía ha llegado en compañía de mi antiguo amor y padre de mi niña mi suegro aún estaba con nosotros, ¡y qué decir que el padre de esa bestia ha quedado prendado de mi Tía y de la fortuna de su marido!_

 _Me ha quedado claro de dónde sacó la ambición la porquería que gruñe en el altillo y cuando le han propuesto llevarse a mi pequeño ―pequeña― para hacerlo un gran comerciante y posible heredero debido a que la enfermedad de mi Tía le impide concebir alguno ―cosa que mi Tía me ha desmentido luego asegurándome que ha sido acuerdo mutuo no yacer en cama conjunta― ambos angurrientos han aceptado sin dudar. ¡Oh, casi podía ver la codicia llenar de brillo su mirada! Mas sin embargo, cuando han pedido mi presencia allí se han negado, han dicho que este es mi lugar como señora de la casa, y yo, temerosa de que declinasen ante la idea de permitir marchar a mi niña, me he negado._

 _¡Mi vida no vale nada comparada con la felicidad de mi amada!_

 _Han sido unos días relativamente dulces…_

 _Gracias a la ayuda de mi Tía y los viajes al pueblo de mi suegro y supuesto gran marido he obtenido memorias llenas de amor._

 _Yací de nuevo en los brazos de mi amado escuchando sus promesas de libertad y vida._

 _Pero he evitado quedar encinta, la hierba para evitarlo no me hizo falta gracias a mi protectora._

 _¡Gracias Mavis! Porque aunque mi corazón se ha roto en pedazos al ver irse a los que amo, la felicidad que viví en esos días vivirá siempre en mí…_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 _ **.**_


	13. Liberando

**.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **  
**

* * *

 **[+++++++]**

 **+| Liberando |+**

* * *

La mujer lloraba sin poder contenerse.

El cuerpo de su marido yacía frío e inmóvil junto a ella, la mujer había desaparecido, no sabía si lo que vivió fue real o no pero nada le importaba.

 _Jellal ya no estaba con ella…_

― **Jellal… ¡Jellal despierta!** ―movió el cuerpo de nuevo mientras suplicaba con un hilo de voz― **¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Jellal!** ―sintió la llave cálida en su mano y la soltó con odio― **¿¡Acaso me pediste ayuda solo para sentirte mejor dañándome!? ¿¡Me quitas a mi esposo porque alguien más te arrebató la felicidad!?** ―gritó con rabia mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y tiraba lejos la llave.

 _Repiqueteando como una campanilla de plata al caer…_

― **¡Te convertiste en la misma escoria que tu marido! ¡TE CONVERTISTE EN EL MISMO MONSTRUO!**

… _No…_

La suave voz de la niña habló.

… _Mi madre solo quería protegerme…_

La pelirroja sintió el ambiente cambiar y observó una luz salir del cuadro de Mavis.

… _Mi madre protegió a muchas personas…_

― **¡Tu madre se vengó conmigo!** ―reclamó a gritos la mujer mientras la luz del cuadro daba paso a una pequeña niña de larga cabellera negra. Erza la reconoció.

Era la hija de la mujer.

… _Esa no fue mi madre…_

― **¡La vi! La reconozco…**

… _Era su forma mas no era ella…_

― **¡Mató a mi esposo!**

… _Mi madre no dañaría a personas buenas…_

La niña hizo levitar la llave hasta la pelirroja.

… _Necesitas usarla, mamá dijo que era un amuleto…_

― **¡NO LA QUIERO! ¡NO DEBÍ ENCONTRARLA!¡NO DEBÍ USARLA!**

… _Lo vi todo, ella quiere que me encuentres, encuéntrame y ella será libre…_

La pelirroja abrazó el frío cuerpo de su esposo y lloró de nuevo.

― **Quise ayudarla y ella… ella…** ―no pudo hablar más.

 _…Encuéntrame, hace frío…_

Erza negó con la cabeza.

… _Siempre hace frío, y ella sufre, le prometí no subir allí…_

― **¡Que sufra más!**

… _No lo merece…_

― **Ella mató a mi esposo…** **¡Mató a mí Jellal!** ―sollozó molesta consigo misma porque a pesar de todo quería ayudar a la niña.

… _No es mi madre, eso es solo odio que quedó acumulado…_

La niña se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien sintió una calidez extraordinaria en lugar del frío que imaginó sentiría.

… _Búscame y libérame. Sálvanos a ambas…_

Erza asintió con el corazón roto mientras sentía como la niña le colocaba el collar.

 _…No llores…_

Le pidió la voz de la niña.

… _Abre los ojos…_

Le dijo la voz de la mujer.

Esta vez la pelirroja sintió como la luz la envolvía.

… _Mientras llamaba una y otra vez a su esposo…_

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

― **¡ERZA! ¡ERZA! ¡ERZA!** ―una voz conocida le llamaba y ella despertó de golpe.

― **¡JELLAL!** ―gritó entre llantos y sintió unos brazos rodearla.

― **¡Erza! ¿¡Estás bien!?** ―el hombre se alejó un poco de ella y le acarició el rostro nervioso con los ojos llenos preocupación y miedo.

― **¿¡Jellal!? ¿¡Eres tú!? ¿¡Estás bien!?** ―sin dejarlo responder lo atrajo a ella en un abrazo.

― **Erza, ¿¡Que rayos sucede!?**

― **Pensé que estabas muerto… ¡Te vi muerto a mi lado!** ―sollozó mientras sentía como él la abrazaba más fuerte.

― **¿Qué estás diciendo, Erza?** ―le habló con calma el peliazul **― Yo estoy bien, estoy contigo… mírame…** ―se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad, haciéndola calmarse poco a poco― **¿Qué te pasó, cariño?**

― **El chalet… estábamos en la cama dormidos y de pronto desperté y estabas… y estabas…** ―sollozó de nuevo y él la abrazo…

― **Tranquila, tranquila… estás bien, estoy contigo…**

― **¡Oh, Jellal! Pensé que me volvería loca…** ―la mujer abrió los ojos de nuevo y esta vez observó donde estaban― **¿cómo llegamos al auto? ¡Estábamos en la habitación del Chalet!**

― **¿Habitación? No entramos a ninguna habitación…**

― **Pero el chalet…** ―la mujer se separó del hombre― **entramos y me llevaste a la habitación de arriba…**

― **Erza, sí entramos, pero te desmayaste al entrar. Dentro estaba casi todo en ruinas, incluso parte de las escaleras estaban quemadas, y lo que no estaba quemado estaba podrido por el agua.**

― **¿Me desmayé? ¡No! Subimos y me di un baño, tú te dormiste mientras me esperabas…**

― **Erza, escúchame…** ―la tomó de los hombros para que le prestara atención―, **te desmayaste al entrar, me asusté y te mantuve en mis brazos esperando que despertaras. La lluvia era tan fuerte que no me arriesgué a salir para no ponerte en peligro… ¡No sabes lo que me asuste! No respondías a nada y de vez en cuando decías incoherencias, otras gritabas asustada y en otras me llamabas… cada vez que sucedía te abrazaba más fuerte y te llamaba, entonces te calmabas…** ―la miró preocupado― **No sé cuántas horas pasé allí, pero empecé a oír pasos en la parte alta y empezaste a gritar mi nombre, sentí algo pesado llenar el ambiente… así que decidí sacarte de allí… cuando te metí al auto empezaste a llorar mientras me llamabas y luego… luego despertaste…** ―la atrajo otra vez hacia sí y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el cabello― **pensé que no despertarías…**

La mujer lo abrazó, se dejó envolver por su calidez, y recordó que varias veces sintió ese mismo sentimiento rodearla durante las visiones.

― **Entonces fue un sueño…** ―la mujer sintió algo cálido en su cuello y se separó del hombre para observar y allí estaba…

La llave.

― **No, no lo fue…** ―susurró y sujetó la llave con decisión.

 **―¿De qué estás hablando, Scarlet?** ―le habló su marido confundido.

― **Lo que viví no fue un sueño, Jellal…**

― **¿A qué te refieres?**

― **Cuando me desmayé, algo… más bien alguien… me mostró lo que pasó en ese lugar… ¡La niña!** ―la mujer le miró asustada― **¡Debemos encontrar a la niña!**

― **¡Erza, explícate por amor a Mavis!**

― **¡Mavis! La niña salió del cuadro de Mavis… ¡Ella dijo que no debía subir allí! Pero subió…** ―el peliazul observó como la mujer parecía unir las piezas de un acertijo― **¡La niña sigue en el altillo! El maldito mintió… ¡Mavis ha estado protegiendo su espíritu del odio acumulado en esa casa!** ―emocionada la mujer miró al hombre que no entendía nada.

― **¿Niña? ¿Espíritu?** ―cada vez la miraba más asustado temiendo que su esposa hubiese sufrido algún daño mental al desmayarse.

― **Jellal, ¿recuerdas lo que leímos de los Etheranos y la capacidad del alma de generar tal fuerza que podía dejar huella en el mundo terrenal si se sometía a un sentimiento muy fuerte?**

― **¡Claro que lo recuerdo, Erza! Los sentimientos fuertes crean acciones y las acciones el destino… ¿¡Qué acaso no me tatué ese principio de color escarlata en la jodida cara!?** ―le miró incrédulo por la pregunta y ella no pudo evitar reír― **Erza, si esto es una broma que ideaste con Mira y mi media hermana, te digo que se están…**

La mujer lo calló con un beso que el apenas pudo devolver cuando ella lo cortó ― **No es broma, Jell… ¿Confías en mí?** ―le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el tatuaje y él asintió― **entonces escucha, créelo o no, en esa casa hay al menos dos espíritus atrapados, una madre y una hija, debemos encontrar el cuerpo de la niña para liberar a ambas…**

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados buscando un indicio de broma pero no vio nada, solo observó la mirada de determinación que ella ponía cuando se empeñaba en resolver un crimen, suspiró y se mesó el cabello **―¿al menos dos espíritus?** ―preguntó centrándose en los detalles.

― **Tal vez haya un tercero…**

― **¿Quién?**

― **El esposo de la mujer, el mal nacido que causó toda la desgracia…** ―la pelirroja salió del auto mientras el peliazul contenía un escalofrío.

― **¿Cómo las mató?** ―habló el peliazul mientras salía del auto y buscaba la pistola en la guantera.

― **Dudo que eso sirva, Jellal** ―el hombre elevó los hombros― **;** **y contestando a tu pregunta… la escoria que estaba casado con la mujer les mató, no sé… ni quiero imaginar lo que pasó con la pequeña…** ―la mujer sintió asco― **pero a la mujer la acuchilló y la intentó asfixiar…**

El hombre apretó los puños **―¿Y tú sentiste eso, cierto?** ―preguntó molesto.

― **¿Cómo lo sabes?** ―interrogó sorprendida.

― **Cuando estabas inconsciente luchaste por respirar en un par de ocasiones… sufrías, ¡sufrías mucho…! Me sentí impotente. ¡No podía ayudarte! Fue como revivir lo que pasaba mi madre con mi padre… ―** el hombre ahogó un sollozo y la mujer lo abrazó.

― **Está bien, Jellal. No podías hacer nada, eras un niño, simplemente no podías… pero ahora estuviste a mi lado, te sentí junto a mí ¿sabes?** ―le soltó y le jaló la mejilla― **¡Eres un sobre protector!** ―él la miró con sorpresa― **Y te amo por eso…** ―le dio suave beso y luego lo tomó de la mano― **Me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo de tenerte, esa mujer no tuvo un marido como tú y a pesar de eso protegió a su hija sin importar el tormento, es hora de que alguien le salve a ella… ¿Me ayudarías?**

El hombre se llevó la mano de su esposa a la boca y la besó ― **Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…**

― **Pues bien, andando…** ―sonrojada comenzó a jalar a su marido hacia el camino por los senderos, el sol estaba casi en todo su esplendor, los rayos dorados se colaban entre las frondosas copas de los árboles creando senderos de luz en el suelo pedregoso, había amanecido mientras ella vivía todas esas visiones.

― **Erza, ¿qué se supone que haremos para encontrar el cuerpo?**

― **En las películas que veía con Mira todo acaba al encontrar el cuerpo** ―contestó con simpleza la mujer mientras atravesaban el bosque.

― **¿En las películas?** ―se detuvo incrédulo― **¿Ese es tu plan?**

― **Algunos eran documentales y Mira sabe mucho de esas cosas** ―comenzó a caminar de nuevo― **confía en mí…** ―le apretó la mano y él la siguió después de suspirar.

Cuando llegaron a la colina donde resbalaron la primera vez descubrieron que habían unas gradas al rodear los árboles frente a ellos y esta vez bajaron por allí. El chalet se abrió paso a su vista en todo su esplendor. Si bien de noche les había parecido viejo y derruido, de día esa impresión aumentaba. Gracias a los rayos del sol las enredaderas que subían a la habitación de arriba _―en la que Erza estaba segura era la habitación de la mujer―_ eran más visibles, la suciedad de la piedra de construcción, el abandono del jardín delantero, el moho de la fuente.

Erza inhaló con fuerza.

― **¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?** ―le preguntó su marido y ella solo asintió **― Bien, pero no te separes de mí…** ―comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, cuando llegaron a la puerta la mujer observó que estaba abierta y la empujó con cuidado― **Me preguntó por qué la llave de Ultear abrió...** ―cuestionó mientras la puerta se abría poco a poco.

― **No abrió** ―su marido le señaló la cerradura― **estaba abierto, la llave dio vuelta porque era más pequeña que la que se necesitaba, pero ya estaba abierto.**

― **¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?**

― **No tengo idea…**

La mujer miró adentro, la luz del amanecer le permitió ver que estaba sucio y derruido, las pinturas que había observado antes estaban llenas de hollín, los platones de plata ya no estaban en la chimenea, las escaleras estaban entre quemadas y podridas en la parte alta. Las maletas que su marido tiró antes de entrar la noche anterior estaban allí también.

― **Parece que intentaron renovarla…** ―la mujer señaló madera amontonada cerca de donde ella había visto estaban los antiguos muebles. De la mano de su esposo entró al chalet y sintió un escalofrío, temió de nuevo caer en otra visión pero su marido seguía junto a ella y el lugar continuaba en ruinas, se acercaron a la escalera y la analizaron.

― **Parece que se quemó en diversas ocasiones… la madera fue renovada varias veces…**

― **¿Subimos?** ―preguntó la pelirroja y sin esperar respuesta ascendió por los escalones con suma precaución, cuando llegó a la parte alta y más dañada se sostuvo del barandal y piso de puntillas, tal vez por haber vivido parte de la visión evitó el cuarto escalón y finalmente, seguida del peliazul llegó al pasillo, la habitación de la mujer parecía en buen estado, pero la habitación junto al altillo tenía la puerta quemada.

― **El altillo está cerrado con candado…** ―habló la pelirroja ignorando la puerta quemada, ella sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido allí.

― **Pues bien…** ―el peliazul sacó la pistola― **tal vez podamos abrirlo sin la llave** ―la pelirroja sonrió y se apartó mientras el hombre calculaba el ángulo correcto, bien sabían ambos que no era tan fácil como en las películas, la bala fácilmente podía rebotar y dañarlos a ellos.

Un disparó sonó.

― **¿¡Qué demonios!?** ―ambos observaron estupefactos como la bala se detenía antes de tocar el candado.

― **Es él… él no quiere que subamos…** ―susurró la pelirroja― **debemos encontrar la llave, es lo único que lo abrirá…**

― **¿La llave?** ―el hombre inspeccionó el candado desde su altura― **parece muy antigua Erza…**

― **Es de finales del 1800…** ―la pelirroja miró hacia el cuarto de la mujer y luego negó, esa llave jamás estaría allí, esa habitación parecía en perfecto estado, era probable que el cuadro de Mavis la mantuviese protegida.

― **Imposible, ¿¡Cómo conseguiremos una llave tan antigua en un lugar como este!?**

― **Tenemos que encontrarla…** ―la mujer sujetó la llave de la cadena **― Tenemos que rescatarla… él no quiere que encuentre a la niña, él le mintió a la mujer, la niña no se fue en el carruaje con el otro hombre…**

― **Espera, Erza…** ―el peliazul la miró incrédulo― **¿Quieres decir qué la niña murió allí arriba sola?**

La pelirroja no respondió. No lo sabía y eso le dolía.

― **Qué le pasa al mundo que está tan torcido…** ―murmuró el peliazul comprendiendo el silencio de su esposa.

¿Acaso había muerto de hambre? ¿Ahogada con el humo del incendio? ¿De soledad?

Erza intentó no pensar más en ello, no era momento de dejarse ganar por las emociones

… _En su habitación…_

La pelirroja escuchó la voz de la joven dama y una especie de recuerdo vino a ella.

Un despacho, un libro azul cayendo y una llave.

― **Gracias…** ―le susurró a la llave.

… _Está enojado, cuidado…_

― **Lo tendré** ―Erza sonrió al darse cuenta que la mujer no quería que saliese dañada.

― **¿Erza?** ―el peliazul la miró preocupado al oírla hablar sola― **¿Estás bien?**

― **Sí, lo estoy… y ya sé dónde está la llave…** ―se encaminó a la puerta quemada y la empujó, llenando el lugar con un chirrido escalofriante; dentro, la ventana abierta dejaba filtrar la luz del día y se podían observar los daños que el fuego había causado cuando la mujer le había clavado la llave en el ojo al hombre **― Jellal… si vuelvo a caer en una visión… llévame a la otra habitación ¿entendido?**

― **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** ―le miró preocupado― **Erza, no permitiré que…**

― **Es probable que suceda…** ―la mujer apretó la llave―, **pero te aseguro que estaré bien y despertaré si me llevas allí… ¿Lo harás?**

― **Erza… yo no…**

― **Confió en ti…** ―le sonrió y entró a la habitación, apenas dio el primer pasó el lugar se transformó en un lugar oscuro, el hombre de las visiones se estaba limpiando los rasguños con el agua de la palangana, pero se detuvo y la miró.

― **¡MALDITA!** ―rugió― **¡Nunca la volverás a ver! Se la llevaron… ¡LA MANDÉ LEJOS!** ―rió con burla― **Fuiste una mala, muy mala madre… ¡Por tu culpa ella sufrió! ¡MALA! ¡MALA MADRE!** ―la pelirroja cerró sus ojos mientras el hombre se acercaba― **¡Estás maldita! Nadie te quiere cerca, te dejaron sufrir sola, ¡TE DEJARON MORIR SOLA!**

― **Tú estás muerto…** ―la pelirroja abrió los ojos― **nunca nadie te quiso, a nadie le importó que murieses…** ―sonrió divertida―, **no… ni siquiera les importaste vivo…** ―el hombre se abalanzó para tomarla del cuello y en ese momento la llave calentó la mano de la pelirroja y cuando la mujer parpadeó se encontró de nuevo en la habitación quemada― **¡Me protegió!** ―la mujer vio la llave con una sonrisa.

― **Erza…** ―el peliazul dio el primer paso dentro e inmediatamente una fuerza extraña lo levantó del suelo, como si lo sujetase del cuello.

― **¡JELLAL** ―gritó la mujer mientras su marido intentaba soltarse de la fuerza invisible.

… _¡TE HARÉ SUFRIR! ¡TE HARÉ SUFRIR!..._

La voz llena de odio del hombre enfermo llenó la habitación, el peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharla.

― **¡SUÉLTALO!** ―gritó la pelirroja pero la voz solo rió de manera histérica.

… _¡SUFRIRÁN!..._

Erza observó como la cara de su esposo perdía color y comenzaba a toser sangre, sin pensarlo siquiera corrió hacia él, pidiendo la protección de Mavis cuando sintió una fuerza repeler su acercamiento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la llave calentó de nuevo el lugar donde descansaba colgando del cuello de la pelirroja y la mujer pudo acercarse a su marido, en ese momento Jellal cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones del oxígeno que hacía unos momentos le fue negado.

― **¡DEBEMOS IRNOS ERZA!** ―casi gritó el peliazul.

… _NO. ¡MORIRÁN AQUÍ!…_

Restos de la rota ventana fueron lanzados hacia ellos, Jellal se apresuró a quitar a su esposa de en medio, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y esquivando por poco el ataque.

― **¡Debemos irnos ahora!** ―gritó de nuevo y la pelirroja negó **― ¡Erza, no podemos hacer nada contra lo que sea que está en este lugar!**

― **Necesitamos la llave… ¡Esa basura no me va a detener! No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya… ¡No más!** ―el espíritu oscuro levantó más escombros y los lanzó hacia ellos, ésta vez el peliazul no fue lo suficientemente rápido y apenas y pudo cubrir a su mujer con su cuerpo, sin embargo Erza se había volteado al último momento protegiéndolo a él. Jellal se levantó asustado imaginando lo peor.

― **¡ERZA! ¡ERZA!** ―la mujer se quitó de encima de él sin ningún rasguño.

― **No te preocupes, la llave parece que me protege…** ―revisó la habitación con la mirada― **pero no sé por cuanto tiempo… ¡Allí!** ―señaló una puerta abierta de lo que parecía un viejo despacho, dentro se podía vislumbrar un librero **―ese libro…** ―intentó correr hacia esa puerta para tomar el libro mientras más escombros eran lanzados hacia ellos, pero al moverse uno de los escombros golpeó a Jellal en el hombro― **¿¡Estás bien!?** ―la mujer le revisó el hombro.

― **Lo estoy…** ―miró más escombros volar hacia ellos pero fueron detenidos antes de impactar―, **lo que sea que haga esa llave pierde fuerza si nos movemos… ¿Necesitas encontrar algo, no?** ―le miró decidido―. **Yo le distraeré, ve por ello…**

― **¡Claro que no! Está molestó conmigo y quiere dañarte, si te dejo te atrapará para vengarse…**

… _¡Le mataré y luego a ti!..._

Iracunda la voz llenó la habitación.

― **¡Necesitamos la llave y es la única forma! Ve a buscarla…**

― **¡No te dejaré sin protección!** ―se negó la mujer observando donde escombros se levantaban cerca de donde la mujer había muerto, un lugar que estaba exento de las señales del fuego, y allí, justo cuando un gran trozo de madera se levantó vislumbró un brillo plateado― **¡La otra llave! Jellal, tengo un plan, confía en mí y no te muevas de aquí…** ―el hombre iba a hablar pero no pudo al ver como ella se quitaba el collar y se lo daba a él para luego salir corriendo hacía la ventana.

― **¡ERZA!** ―iba a levantarse para ir tras ella pero volvió a ser atacado. Iba tras él. Su esposa estaría a salvó, pero en ese momento escuchó una risa y vio a la pelirroja ser arrojada por una fuerza invisible junto a la pared cerca de la ventana― **¡Maldita seas!** ―corrió hacia ella pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

― **No vengas…** ―la pelirroja se arrastró hacia donde había visto la llave, Jellal observó grandes trozos de vidrio levantarse sobre su esposa y sin pensarlo sacó el arma y disparó tres veces, convirtiendo el vidrio en una lluvia de cristal, y no solo eso…

Por un instante, la habitación perdió el pesado ambiente.

Un instante que la mujer aprovechó para tomar la llave que yacía semi escondida en el suelo.

― **Te tengo…** ―la apretó con fuerza y se encomendó a lo que sea que la estaba protegiendo antes de correr hacia su marido― **¡Sígueme!** ―rápidamente corrió al despacho y llegó al librero, tomó el libro justo en el momento que la habitación se llenaba de nuevo de la pesada presencia.

― **¿Volvió?** ―preguntó el peliazul y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose con violencia se lo confirmó― **¿Crees que ahora estaremos bien si nos movemos?** ―señaló la llave que ella había encontrado y la pelirroja levantó los hombros.

― **Tendremos que averiguarlo…** ―caminó hasta fuera del despacho, se detuvo al ver que algo se dirigía hacia ella pero fue detenido antes de impactar con ella― **parece que funciona** ―susurró y se movió mientras un pequeño florero volaba a su pierna, pero no se detuvo y la mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo― **pero al parecer no si me muevo…**

― **¡Estás loca, Scarlet!** ―Jellal había llegado junto a ella― **¿¡Cómo te arriesgas de esa manera!?**

― **Era necesario, pero ahora que lo averigüe no sé qué hacer…** ―el peliazul negó por la tranquilidad con que le respondió― **¿Por qué se desvaneció hace un rato?** ―preguntó para sí misma la pelirroja en voz alta.

― **Tal vez porque tomaste esa otra llave plateada** ―sugirió su marido.

― **No, se detuvo antes que eso… pero no vi lo que pasaba, estaba concentrada en tomar la llave, lo único que escuché fue el vidrio caer…**

― **Eso sucedió después de que disparé** ―acotó su marido.

― **Después del dispa… ¡EL DISPARO!** ―le miró con una idea planteada en la cara― **¡Dispara de nuevo! Si funciona tal vez desaparezca por otro momento y si lo hace correremos al pasillo, creo que su presencia no puede dejar esta habitación… ¿listo?**

― **¿¡Puedes dejar de ser tan temeraria, Scarlet!?** ―le miró perplejo su marido― **siempre he sabido que eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien pero esto es un nuevo nivel…**

― **No me moveré hasta saber que se desvanece ¿vale?** ―habló con voz temblorosa― **Es-estoy asustada, estoy muy asustada Jellal… pero si no hacemos algo…**

― **Entiendo…** ―la detuvo, no quería que ella perdiese el valor que luchaba por mantener― **lo haré** ―tomó el arma en sus manos y apuntó hacia donde provenían los escombros que eran lanzados hacia ellos― **pero yo me moveré primero y luego te indicaré cuando correr ¿entendido?**

― **Entendido…** ―la mujer intentó sonreír pero no pudo, el disparo resonó y antes de que el impacto abandonase su oído un segundo disparo se escuchó sonar.

― **Por si acaso…** ―murmuró el peliazul y sintió la presencia desvanecerse así que comenzó a caminar con precaución al darse cuenta de que había resultado le indicó a la pelirroja que podía seguirlo. Cuando llegaron a unos cuatro pasos de la puerta esta se cerró con violencia y la presencia creció a tal punto que casi que les fue imposible moverse mientras un trozo de madera golpeó la mano de Jellal haciéndolo perder el arma.

― **¡JELLAL!** ―gritó la pelirroja e intentó acercarse a él

― **Volvió… ¡No te muevas estoy bien!**

… _¡NO SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ! ¡LES MATARÉ A LOS TRES!_

― **¿A los tres?** ―preguntó el peliazul mientras giraba con cuidado su muñeca revisando que no se hubiese fracturado.

― **Tal vez piensa que la dueña de estas llaves sigue viva…** ―le contestó la pelirroja mientras observaba como eran lanzados hacia ellos más escombros pero se detenían antes de impactarlos.

― **Y ahora no podemos movernos, es muy arriesgado…** ―observó el arma que cayó cerca de la pared contraria a la puerta.

― **Y no tenemos el arma…**

― **¿Confías en mí, Erza?** ―la mujer le miró alarmada pero asintió **― entonces corre y abre la puerta en cuanto dispare…**

― **¿¡Qué!? Espe…** ―pero ya su marido se había encaminado a toda velocidad hacia donde el arma descansaba en el piso, la fuerza invisible lanzó varias cosas hacia él, pero el peliazul los esquivó al tiempo que driblaba hacia la derecha a tomar el arma.

― **¡JELLAL AGACHATE!** ―su esposo acató la prevención mientras se lanzaba hacia el arma y en ese momento una silla pasó sobre su cabeza reventándose contra la pared y astillándose por la violencia del impacto al tiempo que un trozo de madera se le clavaba en la parte trasera del muslo derecho haciéndolo caer.

― **¡Ahora Erza!** ―ni siquiera le importó el golpe que se dio en el hombro al caer el piso o el dolor en la pierna, se impulsó con fuerza a donde estaba el arma y disparó inmediatamente, observando cómo su esposa corría hacia la puerta y la abría de una patada. **―¡Jellal!**

― **Estoy bien…** ―intentó levantarse pero el dolor en la pierna no se lo permitió― **No creo que pueda moverme hasta allí antes de que vuelva a aparecer y solo me quedan dos balas… no me dará tiempo…**

― **Pero Jellal…** ―sollozó la mujer.

― **Encuéntrala Erza, sálvala…** ―le sonrió a su pelirroja― **estaré bien mientras no me mueva, y sospecho que cuando la encuentres el maldito engendro que ha hecho sufrir a tanta gente desaparecerá…** ―la presencia apareció de nuevo, oscura como una sombra e intentó atrapar a la pelirroja detrás del umbral de la puerta pero fue rechazado por una especie de barrera.

… _¡MALDITA! ¡VUELVE O LE MATARÉ!..._

― **No seas ridículo, quien quiera que seas…** ―respondió el peliazul con una risilla― **no le pondrás un dedo encima, tus días de lastimar personas terminaron hace mucho tiempo, cobarde asqueroso… Saldremos de aquí y tu iras a un lugar especial donde pagarás los pecados que has cometido… ¿Cierto Scarlet?** ―miró a su esposa con confianza y ella se limpió las lágrimas.

― **Así es, Fernandes…** ―sin dudar más se volteó y se encaminó al altillo, sacó la vieja llave de hierro del libro pero se dio cuenta que era muy alto para ella, miró a todos lados, estaba por devolverse a buscar una silla al piso de abajo cuando la voz de la mujer habló:

… _Coloca la llave en el suelo…_

La pelirroja lo hizo y observó como la llave se elevó hasta el candado y luego este cayó al suelo abierto e inútil, Erza no esperó más y saltó para jalar el mecatillo que hizo descender las escaleras para subir, al descender por completo respiró con profundidad y dio una mirada hasta la habitación en la que estaba su marido, en donde se oían cosas quebrarse una y otra vez ― **Te amo Jellal…** ―susurró y comenzó a subir, la puertilla estaba sin cerrar así que solo la empujó― **¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?** ―la luz del día se filtraba por la ventanilla y la pelirroja fue capaz de observar como decenas de muñecas estaban colocadas en las repisas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas, había tantas y tan reales que Erza pensó que estaba rodeada de pequeñas niñas en ese lugar frío y húmedo ― **Era más enfermo de lo que pensé…** ―susurró la pelirroja con asco al observar que la mayoría de las muñecas estaban desnudas― **¿en dónde estará la pequeña?** ―analizó la habitación y vio varias maletas muy grandes en una esquina, y luego se dirigió con el corazón acelerado a la cama donde un bultito pequeño abultaba las sabanas, intentando combatir las ganas de no llorar por imaginar lo que vería allí…

Se acercó a pasos cortos.

Al llegar tomó la sabana sucia y la levantó poco a poco, dejando a la vista un cuerpo infantil desnudo con el cuello torcido en un mortal ángulo y una larga cabellera negra…

Suspiró aliviada.

― **Otra muñeca…** ―a pesar del alivio que sintió al inició estuvo a punto de vomitar al darse cuenta que esa muñeca se parecía con exactitud enferma a la hija de la joven dama, acercó los dedos a las mejillas de la muñeca y la acarició con suavidad― **¿Dónde estás pequeña?** ―no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas pensando en que tal vez no solo la niña que venía a buscar pasó por un cruel tormento, sino también varias niñas más, la pelirroja comenzó a tapar de nuevo la muñeca…

Y ésta abrió los ojos…

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás asustada y ahogó un grito en su mano. La muñeca se sentó poco a poco y volteó a ver a la mujer que acababa de llorar por ella, con movimientos torpes y lentos se bajó de la cama, cayendo en un estruendo. Erza retrocedió un paso más y la muñeca se levantó con sus pequeñas y articuladas piernas.

 _Acercándose lentamente con sus piecitos torpes hacia la pelirroja..._

Cuando llegó hasta la asustada mujer movió su torcido cuello de manera que sus miradas chocaran, levantó su brazo y señaló una gran maleta rojiza semi abierta detrás de la pelirroja, y luego se encaminó hacia ella, cuando llegó la tocó y volvió a caer inerte al piso, Erza apretó los puños y se encaminó con una exhalación contenida al lugar donde cayó, soltando el aire poco a poco miró una vez más a la muñeca y abrió la maleta…

Allí estaba.

La niña.

El vestido blanco con que la vio la mujer en la visión era casi irreconocible, se había podrido allí dentro junto con el pequeño cuerpo. Erza se mordió el labio y dejó que su lado científico se apoderase de ella porque era la única manera de poder continuar observando. Jaló la maleta hacia la luz y observó el cráneo con apenas rastros de piel casi momificada, sin duda la humedad del lugar había ayudado a la descomposición, no solo por el ambiente, sino por el tipo de insectos que atraía. Las manos de la niña estaban cerradas en un puño, señal de que había sufrido de mucha tensión antes de morir, la pelirroja subió de nuevo la mirada a la cabeza y observó una gran fractura cerca de la frente **―Posiblemente el golpe le causo una hemorragia cerebral…** ―susurró al ver que la fractura que se extendía profunda y se dividía en pequeñas fisuras a lo largo― **moriste aquí sola…** ―la mujer no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de nuevo― **¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en perder la conciencia? ¿Qué habrás pasado?** ―acercó una mano al cráneo y acarició con ternura las manitas cerradas de la niña, tocando algo metálico.

En ese momento la pelirroja cayó inerte al suelo.

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

― **¡Cállate y sube! ―** Erza abrió los ojos y el viejo hombre jalaba a la niña del brazo.

― **¡NO! ¡Mamá me dijo que no subiera!** ―la azabache intentaba resistirse pero no podía combatir con la fuerza del hombre que la llevaba escaleras arriba― **¡Quiero a mamá!**

― **¡TU MADRE NO SABE NADA! ¡DEJA DE RESISTIRTE MALDITA BASTARDA!** ―el hombre abrió la puertecilla del altillo y lanzó a la niña con violencia adentro― **La víbora de tu madre te ha abandonado… ¿No estás feliz?** ―se le acercó a la niña con una sonrisa sucia― **Ahora estaremos tu y yo solos… ¿No querías que papá te quisiera?** ―se arrodilló junto a ella, le acarició la mejilla y la niña dio un paso atrás asustada, el hombre se levantó y comenzó a encender varias lámparas de aceite― **¿Acaso no quieres ser la muñequita de papá?** ―el hombre le señaló con brazos abiertos los estantes― **¿No quieres ser como ellas?** ―la niña negó con la cabeza haciendo enojar al de barba blanca― **¿¡Que no quieres hacer feliz a papá!?**

― **¡YO QUIERO A MAMÁ!** ―la niña gritó y corrió a la puertilla pero el hombre la detuvo del brazo.

― **Tu mamá te abandonó…** ―le sujetó con tanta fuerza el brazo que la pequeña comenzó a sollozar― **¡No llores! ¡Odio a las niñas lloronas!** ―la tomó con fuerza de las mejillas y le susurró al oído― **Tu mamá no lloraría…** ―la soltó y se dirigió a la cama en donde levantó la sabana revelando la muñeca que Erza había visto hacía poco― **¿La ves? ¿Tan hermosa, fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo?** ―acarició suavemente a la muñeca y Erza sintió un escalofrío recorrerla **― Es mi favorita… la mandé a hacer hace tanto tiempo, justo el día después de conocer a tu madre… y tú…** ―el hombre se acercó a la niña con la muñeca― **¡Tú te pareces tanto a ella!**

― **¡Quiero a mi mamá!** ―sollozó la niña― **¡No quiero estar aquí!**

― **¡TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUÍ MOCOSA MALCRIADA!**

― **¡Papá! Quiero a mamá… por favor, papá…** ―la niña le imploró con la mirada y el hombre comenzó a reír.

― **¡JAJAJAJA! Ni siquiera eres mi hija ¿No lo sabes?** ―le miró burlón― **tu madre fue una mala mujer, muy mala… ¡Una mujer sucia!** ―escupió con asco― **se atrevió a crecer antes de que la hiciese mía… pero tú serás una niña buena ¿cierto?**

― **¡Lo seré! Pero vamos a buscar a mamá, por favor papá…**

― **¡NO SOY TU PADRE!** ―la abofeteó y la niña dio varios pasos atrás por el impacto― **pero tú no me decepcionarás como ella, mi plan puede realizarse aún, te quedarás encerrada aquí y cuando seas grande me darás una nueva muñeca…** ―Erza intentó interponerse entre la niña y el hombre aún a sabiendas que sería en vano, sabía que lo que pasaba en ese momento no podía ser cambiado.

 _Eran las memorias finales de la niña._

― **¡Mamá tenía razón! ¡Estás hechizado!**

― **Tu mamá es una estúpida y no volverás a verla…** ―se acercó y le arrancó la capa de viaje, la niña se asustó ante la acción del hombre e intentó escapar pero él la tomó de los hombros― **Serás mi muñequita…** ―la pequeña le miró con pánico y le rasguñó los brazos intentando soltarse, pero el hombre parecía disfrutar de ese miedo― **Así es, primero debes gritar, así es la iniciación y luego dejarás de hacerlo, te acostumbrarás… ya no gritaras, serás una muñeca…** ―la soltó un momento para tomar de nuevo la muñeca azabache y la niña metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido, tomando el amuleto que le dio su madre― **serás como ella, no… serás mejor que ella…** ―la niña le rasguñó la cara con la mano que no sujetaba la llave y el hombre se enojó , la tomó del cuello del delicado vestido blanco y se lo rompió― **¡QUIERAS O NO TE CONVERTIRÁS EN MI MUÑECA!** ―asustada por el grito del hombre la pequeña lo atacó con llave en mano y provocándole un corte profundo cerca del ojo **― ¡CON UNA LLAVE!** ―con un ojo cerrado observó en la mano de la azabache la causante de la herida que le sangraba copiosamente― **¿ ¡ES LA MALDITA LLAVE DE TU MADRE, CIERTO!?** ―la niña se asustó aún más e intentó escapar de nuevo, pero ésta vez el hombre no se contuvo y la abofeteó con brutalidad, haciéndola chocar con violencia salvaje contra uno de los estantes, y produciendo una lluvia de muñecas sobre ella.

Evidenciando la razón de la fractura que había visto la pelirroja en su cabecita.

― **¡MALDITA SEA!** ―al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se apuró a sacar a la niña de entre las muñecas, Erza observó con dolor como la mirada de la niña parecía perdida, estaba quedando inconsciente. **―¡NO AÚN! ¡NO PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN UNA MUÑECA TODAVIA!** ―la zarandeó y la cabeza de la niña rebotó de lado a lado mientras sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus oídos.

― **¡Déjala! ¡Se está desangrando por dentro!** ―gritó inútilmente la pelirroja.

― **¡MALDITA SEA!** ―el hombre la soltó y luego la arrastró del brazo hasta donde estaban las maletas― **¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Conviértete en una!** ―la tiró adentro de la maleta roja en donde la pelirroja la encontró.

― **Mamá…** ―susurró suavemente la niña mientras apretaba la llave con la fuerza que le quedaba.

― **Esa mujer te abandonó…** ―el hombre se dio media vuelta y pateó la muñeca de cabello negro, rompiéndole el cuello― **¡Demonios!** ―miró la muñeca que había pateado y sonrió con una idea― **¡Ella volverá por su hija!** ―murmuró tan bajo que Erza apenas pudo escucharlo mientras observaba con dolor como la niña luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos― **¡Puedo obligarle a darme otra muñequita!** ―sonrió con una locura enfermiza mientras tomaba a la muñeca azabache y la besaba― **¡Tendré una muñequita nueva!** ―llevó la muñeca a la cama, le puso la sabana encima y se dio cuenta que seguía sangrando― **Luego puedo venir a disfrutar con ustedes dos…** ―apagó las lámparas de aceite dejando solo una encendida, se rió de una manera tan feroz que las paredes parecieron retumbar y cerró la puertilla, la pelirroja escuchó el sonido del candado y se dio cuenta que estaban encerradas.

― **Mamá…** ―sollozaba la niña―, **¡Mamá no me dejaría…!**

― **Así es pequeña…** ―la pelirroja le contestó, y aunque sabía que la niña no le escucharía decidió contarle lo que sabía― **tu mamá vendrá a buscarte y luchará con todo para rescatarte de ese hombre… ¡Tu mamá jamás te abandonaría! Tu mamá te ama demasiado…**

― **Mamá… ven… no me dejes…** ―Erza observaba las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de la niña gracias a la luz de la única lámpara de aceite encendida y lloró con ella― **está oscuro, mamá…**

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza y una voz femenina.

― **¿Dónde está?** ―habló la voz de la mujer y Erza supo que era la voz de la madre de la niña.

― **¡Mamá volvió…!** ―sonrió la niña.

― **¿Dónde está mi hija?** ―se escuchó de nuevo a la mujer luego de que el hombre le respondiese.

― **Así es… tu mamá volvió por ti…** ―la pelirroja intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero de nada servía.

― **Mamá…** ―con una sonrisa la niña apretó la llave y cerró los ojos― **gracias…**

Erza ahogó un grito de dolor y comenzó a desaparecer, hasta allí llegaban las memorias de la niña porque en ese momento la pequeña había muerto.

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

Una calidez rodeaba su mano.

― **Erza, por favor despierta…** ―reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos poca a poco, cuando pudo enfocar correctamente se encontró con que estaba acostada en una gran cama, en la habitación que vio en las visiones, pero esta vez su marido sostenía su mano contra su frente mientras murmuraba su nombre.

― **Jellal…** ―habló con dificultad, el hombre levantó su mirada y la miró aliviado y emocionado― **¿estás bien?**

― **Eso me toca preguntarlo a mí…** ―sonrió a duras penas y se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos― **no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más ¡NUNCA MÁS!** ―le regañó con cariño y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

― **¿Cómo saliste de la habitación?** ―le preguntó mientras intentaba no llorar.

El hombre la soltó un poco y comenzó a explicar **―Una mujer se apareció en la habitación un rato después de que te fuiste, el hombre intentó atacarla pero no pudo y ella le dijo que era su hora de pagar, solo le escuché gritar mientras una luz oscura se lo tragaba…** ―el peliazul parecía aún incrédulo de lo que vio― **luego ella me dio las gracias y me dijo que te fuese a buscar… subí al altillo y te vi tirada…** ―tragó con dificultad antes de continuar― **y luego vi las muñecas… y a la niña… yo… no puedo creer que alguien fuese capaz de…** ―apretó los puños y fue incapaz de continuar.

― **Está bien, Jell…** ―la mujer lo abrazó―, **yo tampoco puedo comprenderlo…**

― **Perdón por no poderte ayudar más Erza, viviste todo eso sola, debí estar para ti…**

― **Si no fuese por ti no estaría viva, Jellal…** ―se separó de él y le besó la frente― **¿Tu pierna está bien? ¿Cómo hiciste para bajarme con la pierna lastimada?**

― **No era grave, solo la vendé mientras esperaba que resolvieses el caso** ―Erza observó que la había vendado con la chaqueta― **te bajé a ti y luego bajé… a la niña…**

La mujer observó por sobre el hombro de su marido y vio la maleta roja― **¡La niña!** ―se levantó rápidamente y abrió la maleta, con dificultad tomó la llave que la pequeña aún sostenía en la mano y se quitó la que ella tenía en el cuello, cuando las juntó dos luces aparecieron.

Una luz se transformó en una sonriente niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, la otra se transformó en una mujer muy similar.

― **¡Mamá!** ―gritó la niña con alegría― **¡Volviste por mí!**

La mujer se agachó y la abrazó **―¡Eres lo que más amo… por supuesto que lo haría! Pero ahora mi vida, debes irte, un mundo con muchas alegrías te está esperando…** ―le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró algo al oído que hizo a la niña mirarla extrañada―, **es tu nombre mi vida… tu verdadero nombre…**

― **¡Es muy lindo, mamá!** ―la niña la abrazó de nuevo y una luz tan brillante que la pelirroja tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante su presencia empezó a absorber a la pequeña, quien sonreía emocionada. Antes de desaparecer por completo la niña se volteó a ellos y sonrió **―¡Muchas gracias!** ―y de esa manera desapareció.

― **Perdonadme por haceros sufrir…** ―Erza escuchó la voz de la mujer― **mi odio por él creo una presencia oscura llena de venganza… ¡Perdonadme!** ―la pelirroja asintió y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que la luz dela mujer se oscurecía y sus ojos cambiaban de verdes a rojos mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

― **¿Qué te pasa?** ―preguntó con miedo la pelirroja mientras Jellal se acercó a ella y la sujetándola de manera protectora.

― **Está bien, he de pagar la promesa con Zeref** ―sonrió melancólica― **le pedí fuerza para matar a ese hombre, y él me la dio…**

― **¡No es justo!** ―gritó indignada la pelirroja.

― **Es justo, cambié mi vida por la vida de él… No iba a permitir que dañase… más…** ―habló con dificultad la voz― **a mi hija… ¿Ella sufrió mucho?** ―preguntó con tristeza la mujer.

― **El enfermo no la inició** ―respondió con asco contenido―, **te mintió…** ―la joven dama la vio con sorpresa― **tu hija se defendió ¿sabes? Se defendió con la llave que le diste… él se molestó y la golpeó, la niña se golpeó la cabeza y comenzó a perder el conocimiento y ese hombre decidió dejarlo para después** ―un alma no ocupaba lágrimas para llorar, Erza lo comprobó al ver la cara de la mujer― **la pequeña escuchó cuando volviste por ella y… murió con una sonrisa al saber que volviste por a buscarla…**

― **Gracias…** ―sollozó la dama joven― **¡Muchas gracias!** ―la mujer volteó a ver al cuadro de Mavis― **Tu también protegiste a mi niña aunque yo lo dudase, gracias por ello mi amada Diosa, cuento con vuestra merced para que mi hija obtenga lo que merece, sé que ha de ser así…** ―la oscuridad se la llevaba lentamente mientras volteó a ver de nuevo a la pareja― **sabéis algo, él nos atormentó toda nuestra vida** ―la pelirroja asintió― **pero ahora ha de ser mi turno de atormentarle… por toda la eternidad…** ―y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios terminó de desvanecerse.

La llave en el cuello de Jellal se empezó a desvanecer también.

… _Junto con todas las desgracias que sucedieron en ese lugar…_

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

La mujer junto a la ventana cerró el diario mientras se secaba unas lágrimas traicioneras.

― **Erza…** ―el hombre se acercó a ella y la miro ceñudo― **desde que traje ese diario del departamento forense no has dejado de leerlo…**

― **Lo sé, pero si quiero encontrar pruebas para exponer este caso, debo analizarlo** ―sonrió la mujer ante la preocupación de él, ese diario había sido encontrado junto con la niña, en un pequeño bolso casi totalmente deshecho tanto por el paso del tiempo, como por la descomposición del cuerpo.

― **Solo han pasado siete semanas desde lo ocurrido, deberías alejarte un poco de ello para verlo con más claridad…**

― **Estoy bien, Jellal…** ―la mujer se volteó y miró el cielo azul desde la ventana de su habitación en su nueva casa de casados, era grande, con un gran jardín y por sobre todo, no tenía altillo. La pelirroja recibió con gratitud el abrazo que le dio él apegando su espalda a su cálido pecho― **¿averiguaste algo sobre el chalet?**

― **Solo que cuando la familia encontró los cadáveres se horrorizó, además encontraron a dos hombres muertos en el bosque, uno solo y otro junto a una yegua, luego no se supo más, los diarios de la época que hemos revisado no se refirieron más al tema. Después vendieron el terreno y los dueños intentaron arreglar los destrozos del fuego pero siempre se volvían a incendiar las misma zonas, más tarde empezaron a ocurrir extraños accidentes a los trabajadores y así pasó varias veces, finalmente lo dejaron así pensando que estaba maldito… ¿lo que no entiendo es por qué te escogió a ti para las visiones? Mucha gente entró en ese lugar… ¡Y no debería estarte contando esto!** ―se regañó así mismo― **¡No es bueno para ninguno de mis dos amores!** ―le acarició el abultado y pequeño vientre con cariño y le besó el hombro.

― **Jell, estoy embarazada no enferma…** ―la mujer puso los ojos en blanco

― **El doctor dijo que era un embarazo de riesgo** ―le recordó el peliazul

― **Dijo que "** _ **Podía ser de riesgo"**_ **si continuaba con tanto estrés… Y por eso me dieron vacaciones… ―** le contestó con un puchero―, **y Mira dice que es posible que haya sido a causa de que en ese momento ya estuviese embarazada ¿recuerdas que el espíritu del hombre dijo que nos mataría a los tres?** ―la pelirroja sintió a su marido tensarse y dejó eso de lado― **Probablemente ella se haya sentido conectada conmigo por ello… Mira me aseguró que los factores de su vida pasada afectan el comportamiento de los espíritus…**

― **Claro, olvidé que Mira es experta en sucesos paranormales…**

― **Tal vez no sea experta, pero vaya que sabe sobre estas cosas, es una suerte que tenga un pasado tan gótico y rebelde** ―rieron ambos por ello―, **y no creo que se equivoque, el hombre desaparecía al escuchar los disparos porque el murió al recibir uno y la niña se protegía de la corrupción del odio pensando en el amuleto que le dio su mamá… la llave que encontré en mi visión y que desapareció después de liberarlas fue creada por los deseos de ayuda de ambas mujeres… Llegamos a la conclusión de que Mavis materializó esos deseos en esa tercera llave para que alguien pudiese acceder a las memorias de la mujer** ―explicó la pelirroja.

― **Tienes razón…** ―le besó de nuevo el hombro― **¿pero no se supone que cuando Mira viene a visitarte es para planear lo del té de bienvenida y esas cosas y no para hablarte del tema que te obsesiona? ―** la mujer rió por lo sobreprotector que era su marido.

― **También me dijo que para liberarlas tenía que conocer su historia, ella vivió y murió en gran soledad, sin nadie a quien contar toda la verdad más que su diario…**

― **Tenía que contar su historia para liberarse a ella misma del odio, y así poder liberar a la niña…** ―dedujo el peliazul y la pelirroja asintió.

El silencio lleno el ambiente, ambos pensando en toda la fuerza que tuvo que tener la mujer para soportar todo por lo que paso. Todo lo que hizo para proteger a su hija y poder llegar a darle una vida feliz.

La pelirroja sonrió y rompió el silencio.

― **Hoy tengo cita para saber si será niña o niño…** ―le habló con un tono extraño a su marido mientras ponía una mano en su vientre.

― **Lo sé, yo te llevaré… ¿Qué quieres que sea?**

― **Será una niña…** ―sin ninguna duda habló la mujer.

― **Me parece bien, ¿qué nombre le pondrás?** ―le preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de la pelirroja, acariciando ambos el lugar donde crecía el fruto de su amor, quien crecería rodeada de todo el cariño del mundo.

― **¿No quieres escogerlo tú?**

― **Algo me dice que tú ya tienes uno decidido… y creo que es el correcto…**

― **Entonces ese será** ―habló la mujer con una sonrisa mientras miraba el diario y una brisa cálida entraba por la ventana, acariciando el oído de ambos.

… _Gracias…_

Susurró una voz alegre y jovial que Erza reconoció bastante bien.

― **¿Escuchaste eso?** ―preguntó nervioso el peliazul.

― **Sí, creo que alguien más además de nosotros protegerá a nuestra niña de absolutamente todo…** ―contestó con una sonrisa.

― **¿A qué te refieres, Erza? ―** interrogó nervioso su esposo.

― **¡Jajaja! Nada, nada…** ―el hombre le besó el cuello en venganza y ella rió más― **Basta, Jellal… ¡Jajaja! ¡Oh, mira!** ―emocionada señaló con su mano libre al cielo― **¡Un arco iris!**

― **Una buena señal para nuestra familia…**

La mujer asintió mientras el hombre la volteaba y le daba un suave beso.

 _…Una vida en familia llena de felicidad les esperaba…_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones : **

En DMT: The Spirit Molecule, el Dr. Rick Strassman sugiere una hipótesis fascinante: que el alma humana encarna en el cuerpo en la séptima semana después de concepción, utilizando la glándula pineal como canal espiritual y a la molécula psicodélica DMT (dimetiltriptamina) como un catalizador. El DMT, una poderosa sustancia psicodélica, se produce de manera natural en la glándula pineal ― _algo que Strassman había teorizado sin tener aún pruebas, pero que recientemente se ha comprobado_ — y podría estar también vinculado con las experiencias cercanas de la muerte. A su vez, la glándula pineal se hace visible en el feto humano a los 49 días (7 semanas), misma cantidad de días en los que un alma tarda en reencarnar según el Bardo Thodol (Libro Tibetano de los Muertos). Curiosamente en la sétima semana es cuando el género del bebé se desarrolla.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias de corazón a los lectores, favs y follows, pero por sobre todo a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review y animan a continuar creando historias!_

* * *

 **¡De corazón gracias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

* * *

 **.**


	14. Diario VII

**.**

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 **31 De Octubre, 1886. ¿Mavis, Zeref? Quien quiera ayudarme…**

 _Pasé los años anteriores en relativa paz._

 _De vez en cuando el canalla me golpeaba, y a diario recibía su brusco lenguaje pero no temía por mi pequeña. Pensé en matarme varias veces, pero el amenazó por ir por mi retoño y criarlo a su lado y convertirle en una copia de él._

 _Pensé en envenenar a los tres hombres pero no encontré nada en la cocina con que hacerlo. El maldito lo sospechó porque ha ido a asegurarse de que no lo intentase. Sabe que le odio. Sabe que haría todo por mi pequeña._

 _Mi madre murió cuando era niña._

 _Mi padre murió hace unos años._

 _Mi Tía también murió, la enfermedad se la ha llevado._

 _Mi secreto fue descubierto._

 _Mi hija corre peligro._

 _Mi temor se convirtió en mi razón de vivir._

 _La carta que me ha traído mi niña me dio la fuerza necesaria, mi antiguo amor quiere a su hija y me agradece el haberla cuidado._

 _¡Sueña con criarla junto a mí y consiguió un trato con mi suegro para liberarnos!_

 _Pero necesitaba dos semanas… dos semanas cuando he resistido por años._

 _¡SOLO DOS SEMANAS!_

 _Me ilusioné, me esperancé y ahora me he roto de nuevo…_

 _El engendro marcó el día de mañana como el día del tormento, piensa usar a mi hija de la misma manera en que usa a sus muñecas. ¡Jamás lo permitiré! Planea encerrarla allí y… no puedo ni imaginarlo…_

 _¡No tengo dos semanas!_

 _He decidido huir, utilizaré la yegua que me regaló mi suegro para quedar bien con mi Tía, por suerte mi padre me enseñó a montar. ¿Quién diría que requeriría tales habilidades para una cuestión de vida o muerte? Que curiosa es la vida para poner a prueba nuestros conocimientos…_

 _Mi pequeña duerme mientras escribo, es tan hermosa, valiente e inteligente. No puedo ser una madre más orgullosa, y no puedo evitar sentirme como una fracasada al pensar que no le he podido dar la vida de felicidad que merece, pero intentaré la huida, me llevaré las joyas, las venderé y obtendré el dinero para huir, cabalgaré por los senderos; los conozco como la palma de mi mano, aquí pasé la mayoría de mi niñez después de todo._

 _Debí haberlo hecho antes, no debí esperar un milagro sin actuar, tuve oportunidades… ahora lo veo, no las tomé, ya no sé si fue sordera de mi Diosa o negligencia mía. ¡Ya no sé cómo seguir!_

 _¿Estaré conduciendo a mi hija a la muerte? ¿Lograremos una vida mejor? ¿Nos liberaremos de ese hombre?_

 _Tengo tantas dudas mi fiel amigo, pero llegó la hora de actuar._

 _Y juró mi amado y fiel amigo que sí nos llega a atrapar le mataré a él y a quien se interponga, dejaré que mi alma sea atormentada en el Tártaro con tal de recibir el favor de Zeref, nada ni nadie ensuciará a mi hija. ¡Lo juró!_

 _Entregaré sin dudar mi alma a las tinieblas sin dudar con tal de protegerle._

 _Sabes, silencioso amigo… siempre me aburrían las historias de personas normales, de simples humanos sin magia o poderes, las encontraba sin emoción, ahora me doy cuenta que son más crueles y fatídicas que las historias de demonios._

 _Ni siquiera he llamado a mi hija con el nombre verdadero que tenía para ella, el nombre de una Diosa con las cualidades que ella ya posee, fuerza para luchar, sabiduría y valentía. Si salimos de esto la llamaré así durante lo que me reste de vida._

 _Le daré el diario a mi niña, si llegase a escapar aún sin mí espero que algún día lo lea y sepa que su madre le amó, le ama y le amará y si estás leyendo esto mi pequeña, si encuentras a una familia que te amé aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te amo ya sea en esta vida o en otra, rezó a la Diosa Mavis, en la que tuve fe ciega por años que esta vez vivas feliz, que esta vez vivas como la hermosa niña que eres, que esta vez no necesites vivir una mentira._

 _¡Ojalá el cielo se pinte de colores el día que inicie tu verdadera felicidad!_

 _Ese día sabré que Mavis siempre me escuchó._

 _Se feliz, mi pequeña…_

 _Mi hermosa y fuerte Minerva…_

* * *

 **|+°° +O+ °°+|**

* * *

 _._


End file.
